Sixteen Season 2
by ByunnaPark
Summary: (Sequel Of Sixteen) Ketakutan akan masa lalu, membuat Yixing menjadi seorang ibu yang overprotective. Akankah masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya? (Bad Summary)/EXOfanfic/GS/LuHan, WuFan/Kris, SuLay, KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan...slight: KaiSoo and many more/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**SIXTEEN SEASON 2**

**Chapter 1**

Author: ByunnaPark

Genre: Family/Romance/little bit Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

Rate: T

Cast: LuHan ,WuFan/Kris, Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Huang Zitao

Pair: SuLay, KrisTao/Taoris, HunHan

Slight: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, dll

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s), gaje, sinetron mode on, ngebosenin, don't like, don't read.

Summary: Ketakutan akan masa lalu, membuat Yixing menjadi seorang ibu yang overprotective. Akankah masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya? (Bad Summary)

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_Author Pov._

Yixing menitikan air matanya, terharu saat melihat putranya berdiri di atas panggung menerima surat kelulusannya dari SMP serta sebuah piala penghargaan karena ia berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya. Semua undangan terlihat bertepuk tangan melihat ketiga juara yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung. Begitu juga dengan Suho yang terlihat bangga melihat putranya membawa sebuah piala. Berkali-kali namja itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Wufan.

Wufan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sangat bangga padanya. Sebenarnya ia bahagia bukan karena mendapat piala, tapi ia bahagia karena bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Wufan memang mewarisi otak cerdas Suho. Dari SD hingga SMP ia selalu mendapat peringkat tiga besar dikelasnya. Sebelumnya Wufan memang berjanji pada Yixing dan Suho, akan menjadi lulusan terbaik saat kelulusannya nanti. Dan Wufan memang tidak main-main dengan janjinya.

Di sebelah Suho terdapat seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira berusia 10 tahun tak henti-hentinya bertepuk tangan lalu mengikuti Suho mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sang kakak. Wufan.

Di sebelah anak laki-laki itu duduk lah Luhan yang terlihat lesu sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Wufan berdiri di atas panggung menerima piala kelulusannya. Bohong kalau ia tidak iri dengan Wufan. Dalam hati, ia juga ingin sekali berdiri di atas panggung tersebut dengan predikat lulusan terbaik. Tapi itu mustahil baginya. Bukan Luhan bodoh, sebenarnya ia sama pintarnya dengan Wufan tapi mengingat dirinya yang tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan formal sehingga kelulusannya pun hanya ia rayakan bersama keluarganya saja di rumah tanpa teman-teman yang mengelilinginya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar, ini hari bahagia Wufan, tak seharusnya ia memasang wajah kusut seperti ini karena ia tau Wufan tidak akan menyukainya.

Perlahan ia ikut bertepuk tangan dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Wufan anakku, eomma bangga padamu" seru Yixing seraya memeluk tubuh tinggi putranya yang sudah turun dari panggung.

Wufan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan ibunya,"ne eomma, terima kasih"

Setelah melepaskan pelukan ibunya, mata Wufan beralih menatap Suho yang ada di samping Yixing.

"selamat bung, appa juga bangga padamu" ucap Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Wufan.

"appa tidak lupa dengan janji appa kan?" tanya Wufan memastikan kalau Suho tidak melupakan janjinya membelikan motor untuk Wufan jika berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik.

"kau tenang saja, appa bukan tipe namja yang suka mengingkari janjinya, bukan begitu yeobo?" tanya Suho sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Yixing. Sedang sang istri malah memutar bola matanya.

Wajah Wufan cerah seketika mendengarnya,"gomawo appa" ucapnya sambil memeluk Suho.

"ne, pertahakan terus prestasimu, arraseo?"

Wufan melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk mantap. Setelah itu terlihat Tuan dan Nyonya Huang datang mengahampiri Yixing dan Suho sehingga mereka larut dalam obrolan keluarga yang sangat membosankan bagi remaja seperti Wufan.

"hyung kau hebat" seru adik bungsu Wufan. Joonma atau lebih sering dipanggil Joonnie.

"kau juga hebat bro" ucap Wufan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Joonma.

"hyung boleh aku pinjam pialamu?"

"tentu saja"

Wufan pun menyerahkan pialanya pada Joonma, dan terlihatlah raut kegirangan adik bungsunya tersebut. Namja cilik itu lalu mengambil tablet pc nya dan setelah itu ia sibuk mengambil selca dengan piala sang kakak.

Wufan terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik bungsunya tersebut. Joonma memang suka sekali mengambil selca dengan barang-barang miliknya, karena namja cilik itu ingin terlihat seperti kakak nya jika sudah besar nanti.

Merasa masih ada yang kurang, Wufan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang belum memberi selamat untuknya. Pandangan namja itu terhenti saat menemukan sosok yeoja dengan rambut dark brown memakai mini dress warna peach sedang duduk di kursi tamu undangan sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Wufan tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah yeoja tersebut.

Sang yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Luhan itu pun beranjak dari duduknya saat melihat Wufan berjalan ke arahnya.

Namun bukan senyuman yang diterima Wufan, ia malah mendapati wajah datar saudaranya. Wufan tahu kenapa Luhan memasang wajah seperti itu, maka dari itu sekarang otaknya berpikir bagaimana membuat raut wajah Luhan kembali nornal.

PUK

Wufan melepas topi kelulusannya dan mendaratkannya di kepala Luhan.

"kita sambut lulusan terbaik tahun ini, Kim Luhan, selamat" ucap Wufan menirukan pembawa acara kelulusan tadi.

Luhan terlihat mendengus kesal, segera saja ia lepas topi Wufan dan memukulkannya di kepala saudara kembarnya itu. Wufan pun terlihat meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"ck, kau menyebalkan Wu"

"kenapa? aku hanya ingin berbagi topi kelulusanku denganmu"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"apa kau tidak ingin memberi ucapan selamat kepada saudaramu yang paling tampan ini Lu?" tanya Wufan sambil sedikit merentangkan tangannya menyambut pelukan dari saudaranya sebagai ucapan selamat.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia pun memeluk tubuh tinggi Wufan.

"chukkae"

Wufan pun tersenyum,"gomawo, selamat juga atas kelulusanmu"

"ne, tapi kelulusanku tidak special sepertimu"

"aku rasa dengan hanya adanya appa, eomma, Joonma, nenek dan kakek sudah lebih dari special"

"tapi dengan adanya teman jauh lebih special Wu"

"kau kan juga punya teman, apa kau lupa dengan panda impor yang selalu menempel dengan mu itu"

Seketika itu juga Luhan melepas pelukannya, tangannya terkepal dan meninju dada Wufan pelan.

"Ya! dia bukan panda impor Wufan" Luhan lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat Wufan mengatai sahabat satu-satunya itu 'panda impor' ... sedangkan sang tersangka pun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"LULU~!" teriak yeoja bersurai hitam yang berlari ke arah Luhan.

"panjang umur" gumam Wufan.

"ZIZI!" teriak Luhan girang saat mendapati sahabatnya itu berlari ke arahnya.

GREB

Kedua sahabat itu pun berpelukan seolah-olah tidak pernah bertemu, membuat Wufan memutar bola matanya malas.

"selamat atas kelulusanmu" ucap Luhan

"gomawo, selamat juga untukmu"

Terlihat Wufan sedang mencibir. Bahkan tanpa diminta Luhan langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada yeoja itu, sedangkan tadi, ia harus memintanya terlebih dahulu, padahal ia adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Lu, kajja aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku!" ajak Zizi atau lebih lengkapnya adalah Huang Zitao.

Dengan semangat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya menerima ajakan Zitao. Tapi tidak dengan Wufan, namja itu malah memelototkan matanya.

"kau tidak boleh membawanya sembarangan" cegah Wufan dengan nada dingin sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"YA! jerapah, aku hanya ingin mengajak Lulu berkenalan dengan teman-temanku apa itu salah" Zitao pun kembali menarik tangan Luhan.

"tidak bisa, kau harus meminta izin eomma ku terlebih dahulu"

Zitao mendengus kesal pada saudara kembar sahabatnya itu. Zitao dan Wufan memang tidak pernah akur sejak lahir (?). jika bertemu mereka selalu saja bertengkar dan biasanya Luhan yang menjadi penengahnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, dengan kesal Zitao menarik tangan kiri Luhan dan berjalan ke arah Yixing yang tengah asik berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya. Luhan hanya pasrah saat Zitao menariknya dan berharap Yixing mengizinkannya berkenalan dengan teman-teman Zitao.

Wufan mengikuti kedua yeoja itu dan berdiri di samping luhan.

"eomma boleh aku mengajak Lulu bergabung bersama teman-temanku?" tanya Zitao pada Yixing. Gadis itu memang biasa memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan eomma.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya,"tidak Zizi, biar Lulu disini saja" larang Yixing.

"ayolah eomma, sebentar saja ne, tidak akan lama, aku janji" mohon Zitao dengan panda eyes-nya (?).

Namun Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya,"tidak bisa, Lulu tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian sayang"

Zitao terlihat tertunduk lesu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan beralih melirik Luhan yang terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tau Luhan ingin sekali mempunyai teman-teman baru.

Wufan menatap iba raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat ingin sekali berbaur dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Bahkan ia juga bisa melihat mata Luhan yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"eomma tenang saja, biar aku yang menjaga Luhan" ucap Wufan kemudian, membuat Zitao dan Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"eomma bilang tidak, tetap tidak Wufan"

"Yixing, biarkan Luhan mengenal teman-teman baru, kau jangan mengekangknya terus seperti ini" bela nyonya Huang.

"tapi eon_"

"Zizi, Wufan ajak Luhan berkeliling sekolah, dia pasti bosan disini terus dari tadi" potong nyonya Huang menyuruh Zitao dan Wufan untuk mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan.

Zitao pun mengangguk semangat, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang juga terlihat sangat senang.

Segera saja Zitao menarik Luhan berjalan menuju kearah teman-temannya yang sedang bergerombol di dekat lapangan basket. Wufan pun mengikuti mereka, berjalan di belakang Zitao dan Luhan.

"berilah kelonggaran sedikit pada Luhan, apa kau tidak kasian melihat putrimu hanya berdiam diri dirumah dan kurang pergaulan?" tanya nyonya Huang sekaligus berusaha menasihati Yixing.

"ani, lebih baik seperti itu, Luhan lebih aman jika berada dirumah, lagi pula pergaulan anak jaman sekarang jauh lebih mengerikan eonnie, aku tidak mau masa laluku terulang pada Luhan, aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya" jelas Yixing panjang lebar.

"tapi bukan begini caranya Yixing, kau bisa memberi pengertian pada Luhan tentang pergaulan yang harus ia hindari bukan malah mengurungnya 24 jam dirumah..."

Nyonya Huang menghela nafasnya sejenak,"...kau harus tau Yixing, Luhan bukan anak-anak lagi yang menurut saat kita memberi iming-iming hadiah, dia sudah beranjak remaja sekarang, butuh bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan luar, kau tidak tau kan bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat melihat Wufan bermain bersama teman-temannya, berangkat kesekolah setiap hari, pergi kemanapun yang ia mau...Luhan juga ingin merasakan itu semua Yixing, cobalah sedikit mengerti akan putrimu, yang terbaik menurutmu bukan berarti yang terbaik untuknya" nasihat nyonya Huang panjang lebar.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya mencoba merenungkan nasihat nyonya Huang. Selama ini ia memang mengurung Luhan di rumah, melarangnya bergaul dengan orang-orang asing. Teman satu-satunya yang dimiliki putrinya adalah Zitao karena memang Yixing melarang Luhan berteman dengan siapapun kecuali Zitao. Apa dia terlihat berlebihan? Apa ia terlihat membedakan anaknya? Ya, perbedaan itu terlihat sangat jelas. Yixing membiarkan kedua putranya menjalani kehidupan normal, menjalani pendidikan formal dan bisa bermain dengan teman-teman sebaya karena menurutnya, anak laki-laki bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Salahkah kalau ia ingin melindungi putrinya? Luhan adalah cucu perempuan satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarga Kim jadi Yixing tidak mau bunga satu-satunya itu hancur.

**~SS2~**

Dengan semangat Zitao menarik Luhan, berjalan menuju lapangan basket dimana terdapat 3 orang yeoja yang tengah asik mengobrol di bawah ring.

Sadar akan kedatangan Zitao, ketiga yeoja itu pun menoleh dan seketika itu juga terlonjak kaget. Mata mereka membulat tak percaya, bahkan sampai ada yang mulutnya menganga.

"perhatian semuanya, aku membawa teman baru untuk kalian" seru Zitao pada teman-temannya tapi sepertinya ia tidak mendapat respon dari ke tiga temannya, karena faktanya ke tiga temannya itu masih dalam keadaan terbengong menatap lurus ke depan lebih tepatnya melihat namja yang berdiri dibelakang Zitao dan Luhan.

"Lu, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

Luhan semakin gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia menemui orang-orang baru.

"an-annnyeonghaseyo Ki-Kim Lu...Han imnida" ucapnya tebata memandang takut-takut ke arah 3 yeoja di depannya.

Bukannya balik memperkenalkan diri, yeoja bermata sipit malah menarik Zitao menjauh. Dan setelah itu Luhan melihat yeoja itu berbicara setengah berbisik pada Zitao. Sedangkan 2 lainnya masih dalam mode semula.

Kegugupan pun semakin menyelimuti Luhan. Ia takut sekarang. selama ini ia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, apalagi dengan orang asing.

Dengan langkah pelan ia pun berjalan mundur, merapat ke arah Wufan dan menggapai satu tangan saudaranya itu untuk ia genggam agar ketakutannya berkurang.

"gwenchanna" bisik Wufan memberi ketenangan kepada saudaranya itu agar tidak gugup. Terlihat sekarang wajah Luhan yang mulai pucat.

_Zitao Side_

"Ya! kau mantrai apa Wufan sampai mengikutimu kesini?" tanya yeoja bermata sipit ber-nametag Kang Sooji.

Pletak

Zitao pun menjitak kepala Sooji,"babo, buat apa aku memantrainya? Cih yang benar saja" Zitao memutar bola matanya malas akan tuduhan temannya.

"lalu bagaimana bisa pangeran Kim membuntutimu? Bahkan dia seperti pengawalmu saja, apa kau sudah berdamai dengannya?" tanya Sooji tak percaya, karena ia tau...ah tidak, bahkan seluruh penghuni sekolah pun tau kalau hubungan Zitao dan Wufan tidak baik, tapi apa penyebabnya? Entahlah mereka juga tidak tau.

"cih, berdamai? Jangan harap, dia membuntutiku karena yeoja yang bersamaku tadi" jelas Zitao.

Mata Sooji terlihat membulat,"Omoo... apa jangan-jangan yeoja itu pacarnya Wufan? Haaaah andwaeee... pupus sudah harapanku untuk menjadi pacarnya huweeee"

Zitao sweatdrop melihat kehisterisan Sooji.

"eeh, tapi bagaimana cara yeoja itu bisa meluluhkan Wufan yang sedingin es dan irit bicara itu, 3 tahun aku sekolah disini aku jarang sekali melihat Wufan bicara dengan yeoja, yah kecuali saat sedang bertengkar denganmu"

Pletak

Lagi-lagi Zitao menjitak kepala Sooji.

"YA! kenapa menjitak kepalaku lagi aish" umpat Sooji sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"jangan berpikir macam-macam, dia itu kebarannya Wufan, asal kau tau saja"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Zitao langsung pergi meninggalkan Sooji yang mulutnya semakin menganga dengan mata sipitnya yang mebulat sempurna.

"MWO?"

Zitao kembali mengahampiri Luhan dan menariknya kembali mendekat ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ya! kalian berdua! Apa kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri kalian pada Luhan?" tanya Zitao pada kedua temannya yang masih terbengong di tempat.

Pletak

Pletak

Zitao menjitak satu-persatu kepala ke dua temannya, sehingga sang korban terlihat meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Huang Zitao? Aiissh kepalaku" protes yeoja ber-nametag Shin Hyeri.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya apa yang kalian pikirkan sehingga mengabaikan Luhan yang sedang memperkenalkan diri"

Dan seketika itu juga kedua yeoja itu pun sadar.

"aah, jeosonghamnida Luhan-ssi, eengg perkenalkan Shin Hyeri imnida" ucap Hyeri sambil membungkuk lalu menjabat tangan Luhan. Luhan pun terlihat sangat senang menjabat tangan teman barunya.

"Kang Sooji imnida" ucap Sooji yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Song Jaemi imnida, eumm apakah Luhan-ssi adalah yeojachingu Wufan?" tanya Jaemi frontal mengakibatkan ia mendapat deathglare dari ketiga temannya.

Luhan sedikit tersentak kaget mendengarnya, ia sedikit bingung akan pertanyaan Jaemi. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ia pun terkekeh pelan.

"ani, Wufan adalah saudaraku lebih tepatnya saudara kembarku" jelas Luhan.

"ooo... kembar"mereka manggut-maggut mengerti, tapi tidak lama kemudian,"MWO? KEMBAR?" koor teman-teman Zitao minus Sooji, membuat Zitao menutup telinganya.

**~SS2~**

Wufan tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang terlihat mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan teman-teman barunya. Belum pernah ia melihat Luhan tertawa lepas seperti itu. Ia tau Luhan pasti sudah lama menanti saat-saat seperti ini. Mengingat setiap hari ia hanya dikurung dirumah oleh ibunya.

Wufan kadang bosan melihat perlakuan orang tuanya yang sangat berlebihan terhadap Luhan. Tidak kah mereka mengerti sedikit saja perasaan Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan pasti ingin melewati masa remajanya bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Beruntunglah ada Zitao yang masih setia berteman dengan Luhan sampai saat ini. Dalam hati ia juga sangat berterima kasih pada Zitao, karena yeoja itu selalu berusaha mengenalkan Luhan dengan dunia luar walaupun berkali-kali juga gadis itu terkena omelan Yixing.

"Hey yoooo Kim! Ternyata kau disini aku mencarimu dari tadi" seru seorang namja pada Wufan.

Wufan pun menoleh, dan setelah itu ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat teman sebangkunya. Lee Taeyong.

"kenapa mencariku?" tanya Wufan.

"tentu saja aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk teman sebangkuku ini, aku tidak menyangka kalau otakmu bisa berfungsi dengan sangat baik teman, ku kira kau hanya bisa meninggikan badanmu saja haha, chukkae" ucap Taeyong setengah menggoda seraya merangkul bahu Wufan.

Wufan terlihat memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi sahabatnya yang ajaib itu.

"gomawo, selamat juga untukmu"

"ne, oh iya, ayo kita ke markas, teman-teman sudah membuat pesta sendiri disana" ajak Taeyong.

"maaf, katakan pada teman-teman aku tidak bisa ikut"

"Ya! wae?"

"aku sed_" Wufan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya saat ia tidak mendapati Luhan bersama Zitao dan teman-temannya.

Ia pun terlihat panik seketika. Kemana Luhan? kenapa Zitao membiarkan Luhan pergi sendiri?

**(?)**

Bwahahaa gak tau kenapa saya ngakak liat judulnya 'Sixteen Season 2' #ngeeeeek demi ape mengingatkan saya sama sinetron terfenomenal sepanjang masa #eeeewwww

Gimana sequelnya? Jelekkah?gak sesuai harapan? Layakkah untuk dilanjut? Ya sudah, kelanjutan terserah kalian semua, kalau banyak yang minta lanjut maka sebisa mungkin akan saya lanjutkan #plak

Dan yang penasaran sama adeknya WuHan...jreng jreng this is it... Kim Joonma #ditipuk sendal. Kenapa saya pilih Joonma, yang tidak lain adalah OC dari babe Suho sendiri? karena emang saya bingung soalnya udah gak ada lagi member EXO yang sisa, semua udah dapet jatah #ngeeek...bayangin aja wajah babe suho waktu pre-debut, kurang lebih Joonma kayak gitulah #apa sih ini #digorok readers

Untuk peran pembantu saya juga bakal gunain OC, karena emang saya gak terlalu tau member dari BB atau GB lain jadi dari pada nanti salah ya sudah saya gunain OC aja ya. maklum beb, saya hanya seonggok EXOstan, Directioner, Lovatic, and Smiler #banyak ameeett -_-...jadi masak iya saya masukin member One Direction atau Demi Lovato atau parahnya lagi Miley Cyrus ke situ, kan gak nyambung -_-" #di gaplok Vicky Gotix #eh?

Oh iya makasih banget saya ucapkan buat reviewers** Sixteen** ending chap, review kalian bener-bener sesuatu buat saya #halah

Oke deh bacot saya udah kepanjangan #disumpel... kalau gitu, sampai jumpa lagi kawan, **Sayonara pay pay #gossip girl^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SIXTEEN SEASON 2**

**Chapter 2**

Author: ByunnaPark

Genre: Family/Romance/little bit Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

Rate: T

Cast: LuHan ,WuFan/Kris, Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Huang Zitao

Pair: SuLay, KrisTao/Taoris, HunHan

Slight: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, dll

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s), gaje, sinetron mode on, ngebosenin, don't like, don't read.

Summary: Ketakutan akan masa lalu, membuat Yixing menjadi seorang ibu yang overprotective. Akankah masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya? (Bad Summary)

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_Author Pov._

Wufan berjalan cepat ke arah Zitao yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dengan Taeyong yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Teman sebangku Wufan itu sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti kenapa Wufan tiba-tiba panik.

GREB

"kemana Luhan?" tanya Wufan dengan mencengkeram lengan Zitao.

Dengan kesal Zitao melepas paksa cengkeraman Wufan dilengannya,"YA! jangan menyentuhku babo" bentak Zitao.

"aku tanya kemana Luhan?" tanya Wufan sekali lagi dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"di toilet" jawab Zitao singkat.

"mwo? Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi sendiri? Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat?"

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas,"dengar tuan Kim, Lulu itu bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah memberi tau letak toiletnya, dan dia pasti juga bisa menemukan jalan untuk kembali lagi kesini, ck kau terlalu berlebihan"

"kau_" ucap Wufan tertahan, namja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, _'tidak, ini bukan saatnya bertengkar Wufan'_ pikirnya.

"sudah berapa lama dia pergi ke toilet?" tanya Wufan kemudian.

"baru 5 menit"

Dengan cepat Wufan melesat menuju ke arah toilet yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lapangan Basket dan lagi-lagi Taeyong mengekornya.

Zitao terlihat gelisah di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dalam hati ia juga khawatir dengan Luhan yang memaksa pergi ke toilet seorang diri. Dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Wufan mencari Luhan.

"sial!" umpat Wufan saat mengetahui toilet yang terletak di area lapangan basket tersebut terkunci dengan gembok, jadi otomatis Luhan tidak ada di dalamnya. Saudara nya itu pasti mencari toilet yang lain.

Tubuh Zitao bergetar seketika melihat pintu toilet itu terkunci. Ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau toilet yang ada di area lapangan basket ini dikunci saat tidak ada kegiatan basket.

Jadi kemana Luhan? apa mungkin Luhan ada di toilet lantai 1 gedung sekolahnya?

Tidak mungkin karena letaknya jauh dari aula tempat berlangsungnya acara kelulusan dan lagi pula gedung sekolahnya pasti gelap saat malam.

'_Apa mungkin Lulu pergi ke toilet yang terletak dibelakang aula?'_

Berkali-kali Zitao merutukki dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Luhan pergi seorang diri. Ia takut kalau Luhan benar-benar menuju toilet belakang aula, karena toilet tersebut berdekatan dengan asrama namja dan biasanya banyak namja yang kabur dari asrama lewat area toilet tersebut.

Sekolah Zitao dan Wufan memang sangat luas dimana terdapat SMP, SMA, gedung aula yang hampir seluas lapangan bola, serta asrama namja dan yeoja yang letaknya agak berjauhan.

Tanpa ia sadari langkah kakinya terus mengikuti kemana Wufan pergi mencari Luhan. Berkali-kali Zitao mendengar umpatan Wufan, saat namja itu memeriksa satu-persatu toilet yang berada di lantai 1 gedung sekolahnya dan sama sekali tidak mendapati Luhan di dalamnya. Keadaannya sekarang memang sangat sepi jadi memudahkan mereka memeriksa satu-persatu toilet yang ada di gedung itu.

Dari ujung lorong Zitao mendapati sosok Taeyong yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya dan Wufan karena memang mereka tadi berpencar.

"hosh.. hosh... aku tidak menemukan seorang pun di toilet lantai satu Kim" lapor Taeyong sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Wufan terlihat semakin prustasi. Namja itu mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu...

DAAAKK

...menendang pintu salah satu bilik toilet.

Tubuh Zitao semakin bergetar melihat Wufan yang seperti kerasukan setan. Tapi entah keberanian dari mana, saat ini tangan Zitao tengah menarik-narik ujung baju Wufan.

Seketika itu juga Wufan menoleh dan menatap Zitao tajam.

Zitao menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat tatapan Wufan saat ini,"ba-bagaimana ka-kalau ki-kita mencari Lulu di toilet belakang aula?" usul Zitao.

"Zitao benar mungkin Luhan ada disana" ucap Taeyong menyetujui usul Zitao.

Tanpa pikir panjang Wufan segera melesat menuju toilet belakang aula dengan di ikuti Taeyong dan Zitao.

**~SS2~**

Luhan mencuci mukanya yang terlihat pucat saat ini. Seperti biasa, saat kena angin malam tubuhnya mendadak panas dan kepalanya pun pusing. Sejak kecil fisiknya memang lemah, sering demam jika terkena angin, terutama angin malam. Mungkin karena faktor dirinya yang jarang keluar rumah, sehingga tubuhnya sulit beradaptasi dengan cuaca.

"aaarrggh Luhan babo, kalau begini terus mana mungkin eomma mengizinkamu keluar rumah lagi"

Monolog nya di depan cermin wastafel sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tissue.

"ayo Lu, kau harus kuat, kau tidak boleh sakit lagi, kau harus bisa, hwaiting" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tidak lama ia pun keluar dari toilet tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat segerombolan namja yang lewat di depannya. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan namja-namja tersebut dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

GREB

Namun langkahnya terhenti lagi saat lengan kanannya di cengkeram oleh namja beralis tebal. Tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar, ia takut melihat seringaian dari namja yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"hey teman-teman, aku tidak menyangka ada bidadari di sekolah ini" ucap namja yang mencengkeram lengan Luhan.

"ne, bagaimana kalau kita jadikan saja dia hiburan malam kita?" ucap salah satu namja.

"ka-kalian mau apa?" mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang dan suaranya pun terdengar bergetar, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman namja beralis tebal tersebut. Tapi nihil, karena cengkeraman namja itu sangat kuat.

"kami...ingin kau ikut dengan kami"

"hiks shireo, hiks lepaskan aku" ronta Luhan saat namja itu mulai memajukan wajahnya.

'_Wu...tolong aku'_

Luhan terus saja mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh darinya. Ia menyesal menolak saat Zitao ingin mengantarnya. Dalam hati ia memohon pada Tuhan agar mengirim siapapun untuk menolongnya. Ia takut, benar-benar takut.

CETAAAKK

"aaaarrrgghhh" erang namja beralis tebal itu saat kepalanya terkena lemparan kaleng bekas minuman.

"Brengseek, siapa yang...eh, bos" umpatan namja itu berhenti saat mengetahui siapa pelaku pelemparan kaleng bekas tersebut.

"jangan mengganggu anak kecil, carilah yang lebih pantas!" ucap namja yang di panggil 'Bos' tadi.

Seketika itu juga namja beralis tebal melepas cengkeramannya,"ne, mi-mianhae" ucapnya. Terlihat sekali raut wajahnya yang sedikit ketakutan melihat raut dingin 'Bos' nya.

"sekarang kalian cepat pergi dan berpencar atau penjaga asrama akan menangkap kita" perintah sang 'Bos' yang kemudian diangguki oleh segerombolan namja itu.

Mereka pun segera berpencar dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Namja berkulit pucat yang dipanggil 'Bos" tadi perlahan berjalan menghampiri tubuh Luhan yang bergetar.

"Luhan, gwenchana?" tanya namja itu.

Sontak Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap namja itu, kaget karena namja yang dipanggil 'Bos' tadi tau namanya.

Dan sekarang terlihatlah sosok namja yang memang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sosok namja berkulit pucat dengan matanya yang tajam seperti mata Wufan.

"ahjussi!" panggil Luhan lirih pada namja tersebut.

Dan Luhan merasa bingung malam ini, saat ia tiba-tiba gugup melihat wajah namja yang ia panggil 'ahjussi' itu dengan jarak sedekat ini. Apalagi saat ibu jari sang 'ahjussi' mengahpus air matanya.

"ne, kenapa kau ada disini? Mana orang tuamu?"

"ak-aku...aku sed_"

"LU~!"

Luhan dan namja itu pun menoleh saat seseorang berteriak memanggil Luhan. Gadis itu pun bernafas lega mendapati saudaranya datang bersama Zitao dan satu orang lagi yang terlihat masih asing.

Wufan menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat melihat namja yang bersama Luhan. Tatapannya pun susah untuk diartikan. Begitu juga namja yang dipanggil 'ahjussi' itu.

"seharusnya kau tidak membiarkannya pergi sendiri Wufan" tegur namja itu pada Wufan dengan nada datar, sangat berbeda saat ia berbicara dengan Luhan.

"arraseo sunbaenim" jawab Wufan.

Namja itu pun menoleh kembali pada Luhan,"sepertinya kau sudah aman, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, lainkali jangan pergi sendiri, arraseo?" ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut Luhan.

"n-ne, ahjussi, kamsahamnida"

Namja itu pun tersenyum tipis dan setelah itu pergi mengikuti kemana arah teman-temannya kabur. Ya... namja itu memang sedang kabur dari asrama.

"Lu, gwenchana? Apa mereka mengganggumu?" tanya Wufan khawatir.

"a-ani, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Luhan dengan memaksakan senyumnya. Tapi Wufan tau, saudaranya itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja, apalagi melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan setelah itu beralih menempelkannya di kening Luhan.

"badanmu mulai panas, kajja kita pulang!" Wufan melepas jas almamaternya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk lemah tapi sepertinya ia masih enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat Zitao yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Zi, kau kenapa?"

GREB

Tiba-tiba Zitao memeluknya,"hiks mianhae, harusnya aku tidak mebiarkanmu pergi sendiri"

"aku tidak apa-apa Zi, kanapa kau minta maaf, kau kan tidak bersalah...apa Wufan memarahimu?" tanya Luhan kemudian, namun Zitao hanya diam tidak berniat menjawabnya.

Dan Luhan pun menatap Wufan tajam,"cepat minta maaf pada Zizi, dia tidak bersalah Wu, aku yang memaksa pergi ke toilet sendirian"

Wufan pun menghela nafasnya,"mian" ucapnya singkat.

Tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Wufan, yeoja bersurai hitam itu melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.

"kajja kita pulang!" ajaknya sambil menarik Luhan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan dibelakang terlihat Wufan yang menggeram jengkel dengan sikap sahabat saudaranya itu.

"hey Kim, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucap Taeyong yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"apa?"

"yeoja itu, Luhan...siapa dia? Yeojachingumu?" tanya Taeyong penasaran. Pasalnya ia memang baru melihat sosok Luhan.

"bukan"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya,"lalu siapa dia?"

"adikku"

"MWO? Adik? kau bercanda Kim?"

"sebenarnya kau itu bertanya atau memberi pertanyaan?" ucap Wufan malas.

"jadi benar dia adikmu? Adik kandungmu? Aaiissh kau tega Kim kau tega" seru Taeyong heboh.

"wae?"

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahu ku kalau kau mempunyai adik secantik dia, ku pikir selama ini kita teman, tapi ternyata... astaga kau benar-benar tega" oke, kau terlalu berlebihan Lee Taeyong.

Wufan mengangkat satu alisnya,"memang apa untungnya aku memberitahumu?"

"tentu saja ada untungnya, siapa tau nanti aku bisa jadi adik iparmu"

Pletaak

"YA! kenapa memukulku? Aaiish" protes Taeyong saat Wufan memukul kepalanya.

"sayangnya aku tidak sudi mempunyai adik ipar dengan kapasitas otak minim sepertimu" ucap Wufan lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Taeyong dibelakang.

"YA! asal kau tau saja, walaupun kapasitas otakku minim, tapi aku namja setia, penuh cinta dan romantis tentunya, oh iya satu lagi yang pasti aku juga tampan" seru Taeyong mempromosikan diri.

Wufan hanya menganggap suara Taeyong sebagai angin lalu.

"aaaiiish... YA! KIM WUFAN TUNGGU!"

**~SS2~**

Sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depan rumah sederhana bergaya modern dengan taman yang tertata rapi dan terdapat lampu taman yang menyala terang saat malam tiba. Pengemudi motor itu melepas helm nya dan terlihatlah wajah manis namja berkulit tan. Sementara di jok belakang terdapat yeoja cantik bermata bulat yang juga sedang melepas helmnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada namja kulit tan itu.

"Kyung, apa lusa kau ada acara?" tanya namja itu.

Sang yeoja pun terlihat berpikir,"ani, memangnya kenapa?"

"aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku, Luhan, aku pernah bercerita tentangnya kan?"

Yeoja itu pun terkekeh,"bukan pernah lagi, tapi kau sering menceritakannya padaku Jongin-ah"

Namja bernama Jongin itu pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,"dia pasti senang mendapat teman baru, jadi... apa kau mau?"

"sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk bilang 'tidak mau'"

Jongin pun tersenyum ke arahnya,"gomawo"

"ne, cheonma"

"euumm Kyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"apa?"

"apa Sehun masih mengganggumu?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Gadis itu pun menghela nafas, "ani, tapi sepertinya dia sangat marah mengetahui hubungan kita, mianhae...gara-gara aku hubunganmu dengan Sehun menjadi tidak baik" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ini bukan salahmu, biar aku yang bicara baik-baik dengan Sehun" ucap Jongin seraya menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Do Kyungsoo. Gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi yeojachingunya sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan membuat hubungannya dengan sahabatnya retak, karena ternyata sang sahabat juga menyukai Kyungsoo.

"tapi aku takut Jongin-ah, Sehun sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah, aku takut dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu" terlihat sekali gurat kekhawatiran di wajah Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin perlahan membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit merona merah,"aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir"

Gadis itu pun balik menggenggam tangan Jongin yang menempel di pipinya,"saranghae" ucapnya membuat Jongin tersenyum lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pink milik yeojachingunya.

Ciuman lembut itu menjadi ciuman pertama mereka setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lama mereka memendam perasaan itu sampai akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo walaupun persahabatan menjadi taruhannya.

Tidak lama, Jongin pun melepas ciumannya,"nado saranghae"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pipi yang semakin merona.

"sekarang cepat masuk, anginnya semakin kencang" titah Jongin.

"ne, hati-hati di jalan"

Jongin mengangguk sambil memakai helmnya dan tidak lama kemudian melajukan motornya untuk pulang.

Tapi tidak tau kah mereka, sedari tadi ada yang mengintip kegiatan mereka di balik pohon besar yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Namja bersurai brunette dengan kulit putih pucat dan bermata tajam. Melihat sahabat...ah tidak, mantan sahabatnya mencium gadis yang sudah menjadi incarannya selama ini.

Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal meninju batang pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Brengsek kau Kim Jongin" desisnya dengan wajah yang memerah penuh emosi.

**~SS2~**

"eomma kan sudah bilang, jangan berada di luar terlalu lama, akibatnya sekarang kau demamkan?" omel Yixing khawatir sambil mencari-cari handuk kecil di lemari pakaian putrinya. Mereka sekarang sudah pulang ke rumah setelah mengetahui Luhan yang mulai demam.

"chagi buka mulutmu!" titah Suho pada putrinya lalu memasukkan termometer kemulut Luhan yang saat ini berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"kau juga Wufan, kenapa membiarkan adikmu di luar terlalu lama? apa kau lupa dengan kondisi adikmu yang gampang sakit" omel Yixing lagi, kali ini pada Wufan yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Luhan.

"mianhae" ucap Wufan merasa bersalah.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Suho pun menarik kembali termometer dari mulut Luhan,"yeobo panasnya 39 derajat"

"aigoo... aigoo badanmu panas sekali sayang" seru Yixing panik,"Wufan, ambilkan obat penurun panas di kotak obat!".

Wufan pun mengangguk,"ne"

Yixing mulai memeras handuk kecil yang sudah ia basahi dengan air dingin lalu meletakkannya di kening Luhan agar panasnya turun. Sedangkan Suho menyelimuti tubuh putrinya lalu ia pun ikut berbaring dan memeluk tubuh putrinya yang sedikit menggigil.

"eomma mianhae, jangan marahi Wufan, aku yang salah" ucap Luhan lemah.

Yixing menghela nafasnya,"jangan ulangi lagi ne, eomma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu maka dari itu eomma marah, karena eomma sangat menyayangimu, eomma sedih melihatmu sakit seperti ini"

Luhan pun semakin merasa bersalah melihat raut sedih ibunya,"ne eomma mianhae"

Yixing pun tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala putrinya.

"ini eomma obatnya"

"sekarang waktunya minum obat" titah Yixing sambil membuka sebutir tablet parasetamol untuk menurunkan panas putrinya. Suho pun membantu Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik tablet itu sudah ditelan oleh Luhan.

"dan sekarang waktunya tidur, kajja eomma, biarkan Princess istirahat" ajak Suho.

"ne, jaljayo, saranghae" ucap Yixing sambil mencium lagi pucuk kepala Luhan dan di ikuti oleh Suho.

"nado saranghae eomma, appa" balas Luhan.

"Wufan cepat kembali kekamarmu!"

"sebentar eomma, aku masih ingin disini"

"baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama biarkan adikmu istirahat"

"arraseo"

Namum Yixing mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat putra bungsunya yang sudah memakai piyama bermotif bajak laut masuk ke kamar Luhan dengan membawa guling kesayangannya.

"hey, jagoan kecil appa kenapa kesini?" tanya Suho.

"Joonnie ingin tidur dengan Lu-na (Luhan noona) appa"

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Putra bungsunya itu memang selalu ingin tidur bersama kakaknya jika sang kakak sedang sakit.

"baiklah, tapi jangan ganggu noona ne"

"oke eomma" namja cilik itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada kedua orang tuanya, kemudian bergegas menaiki tempat tidur Luhan dan berbaring disebelah kakaknya.

"Lu-na tenang saja, malam ini Joonnie akan menjagamu, Lu-na cepat sembuh ne" ucapnya sambil memeluk Luhan dari samping dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Semua yang ada kamar itu pun terkekeh melihat magnae keluarga mereka yang selalu berlaku manis saat kakak kesayangannya sedang sakit. Tidak lama kemudian Yixing dan Suho pun meniggalkan kamar Luhan.

"Wu, apa aku terlalu merepotkan?" tanya Luhan pada Wufan yang saat ini tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Wufan mengerutkan keningnya,"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"aku sering sakit, membuat eomma dan appa khawatir, bukankah itu sangat merepotkan?"

Wufan tersenyum lalu mengambil handuk yang menempel dikening Luhan lalu membasahinya dengan air dingin dan menempelkannya kembali ke kening Luhan.

"ani, mereka khawatir karena mereka menyayangimu"

"aku tau, tapi aku ingin sekali saja tidak membuat mereka khawatir"

"kalau begitu jangan pernah lagi pergi sendirian kalau tidak ada yang menemanimu"

"tapi aku bosan dirumah terus Wu"

"kau kan bisa memintaku atau panda impor itu untuk menemanimu"

Mata Luhan terlihat berbinar,"bolehkah?"

Wufan pun mengangguk,"ne, asalkan eomma tidak tau" bisiknya.

"kalau begitu nanti ajak aku jalan-jalan ne?" pinta Luhan dengan Catty eyesnya(?).

Wufan pun terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan,"ne, tapi kau harus sembuh dulu" dan dijawab anggukan oleh luhan,"gomawo".

"sekarang cepatlah tidur, lihat kapten Hook sepertinya sudah bermimpi" ucap Wufan sambil melirik ke arah Joonma yang sepertinya sudah tidur dengan pulas.

Luhan tertawa melihat adik bungsunya, gadis itu pun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya.

"kau cepat kembali kekamarmu!.."

"... dan matikan lampu kamarku!" seru Luhan saat Wufan sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"ne"

CTIK

**~SS2~**

"Hyunbi, Jaehoon, Jihoon cepat sarapan sayang, nanti kalian terlambat!" seru seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat imut di usiannya yang sudah berkepala tiga. Byun Baekhyun, tapi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu ia mengikuti marga suaminya menjadi Park Baekhyun.

Pagi ini seperti biasa ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya sambil menggendong putri bungsunya yang berumur kurang lebih 3 tahun. Tangan mungil putrinya itu saat ini sedang memegang botol susu yang sedari tadi tertancap dimulutnya. Ia memang sudah biasa mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri tanpa bantuan maid atau semacamnya karena memang ia tidak bekerja jadi apa salahnya mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri dari pada hanya memerintah orang dan hanya asik bersantai. Tidak, seorang Baekhyun tidak bisa malas-malasan seperti itu, tubuhnya selalu ingin bergerak walaupun terkadang capek juga membersihkan rumah setiap hari, memasak, mencuci baju, belum lagi mengurus anak-anaknya yang masih kecil-kecil, bahkan lebih capek dari pada bekerja dikantor.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tidak lama terdengarlah derap langkah anak-anaknya yang menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju meja makan. Ada si putri sulung Hyunbi yang berusia 9th. Dihadapan Hyunbi ada Jaehoon (anak laki-laki Baekhyun no 2 (7th) yang saat ini tengah mengganggu Jihoon (anak laki-laki Baekhyun no 3,(6th).

Hyunbi sangat pendiam, tidak banyak bicara dan kerjaannya hanya membaca buku sehingga sekarang matanya pun ada 4 karena ia memakai kaca mata. Berbeda dengan kedua adik laki-laki nya yang sangat berisik sehingga sering membuat Baekhyun prustasi dibuatnya.

"huwaaaaa eomma, Jae hyung mengambil teluhhmmmppph" adu Jihoon tapi dengan cepat Jaehoon membungkam mulut Jihoon dengan telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaehoon yang suka sekali mengganggu Jihoon sampai adiknya itu menangis.

"Park Jaehoon, kembalikan telur adikmu, kau kan punya sendiri!" tegur Baekhyun pada putranya yang paling nakal.

"ne eomma" jawab Jaehoon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan tidak ikhlas mengembalikan telur Jihoon. Jihoon pun terlihat senang telurnya kembali dan seketika itu juga berhenti menangis. Jaehoon dan Jihoon memang hanya terpaut 10 bulan, maka dari itu mereka sering bertengkar apalagi Jaehoon yang sangat nakal dan tidak mau kalah dari adiknya. Ckckck -_-"

"sayang! Kemeja putihku mana? Kenapa di lemari tidak ada?" seru sang suami dari lantai atas.

"sudah aku siapkan diatas tempat tidur" jawab Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"ah ne, gomawo"

Setelah mencuci peralatan dapur Baekhyun pun kembali lagi ke meja makan melihat anak-anaknya sarapan. Tapi matanya membulat melihat piring Jaehoon.

" Astaga! Jaehoon! makan yang benar jangan mencampur-campur roti dan selai di nasi gorengmu begitu aaiiish jinjja anak ini" bentak Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan potongan roti campur selai di nasi goreng Jaehoon.

"eomma ... jangan dibuang rotinya, ini enak eomma, Sehun ahjussi juga biasanya begitu" rengek Jaehoon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali.

"Ya! jangan ikut-ikutan ahjussimu itu, perutmu bisa sakit arraseo?"

"ne" jawab Jaehoon lesu.

"Dan Jihoon cepat habiskan makananmu jangan sambil mainan mobil-mobilan nanti kau bisa terlambat, sebentar lagi appa berangkat, Jihoon mau ke sekolah jalan kaki?"

Jihoon pun menggeleng dan meletakkan mobil-mobilannya kembali,"shireo eomma"

"makanya cepat habiskan sarapannya!"

"ne"

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pusing menghadapi kelakuan kedua putranya yang bisa terbilang susah diatur itu.

"eomma, lusa les biola ku dimulai, kata Lee songsaengnim aku harus membawa biola sendiri" adu sang putri sulung.

"nanti Hyunbi bilang appa ne, suruh membelikan biola"

Dan Hyunbi pun hanya mengangguk lalu meneruskan sarapannya. Gadis itu memang bisa dibilang irit bicara. Sikap nya dingin entah menurun dari siapa, Baekhyun sendiri terkadang juga bingung -_-"

"pagi semua" sapa seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih serta dasi bermotif garis-garis yang sudah terlilit rapi di kerah kemejanya.

"pagi appa" sapa balik ke empat anak Baekhyun pada namja tadi yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum cerah dan mencium satu persatu anaknya tak terkecuali istrinya.

"sini biar Yeolla aku gendong, kau pasti capek menggendongnya dari tadi" tawar Chanyeol dan bersiap ingin mengambil putri bungsunya dari gendongan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun malah menjauhkannya.

"jangan, nanti kemejamu kusut" tolak Baekhyun.

Yeolla melepas botol susu nya dan tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang terulur ke arahnya,"Yeolla ikut appa" ronta gadis itu dari gendongan Baekhyun. Putri bungsu Baekhyun itu memang selalu minta di gendong saat pagi terutama setelah bangun tidur.

"jangan sayang, appa mau berangkat kerja nanti saja ne kalau appa sudah pulang kerja"

"hiks thileo, hiks appa...appa" ronta Yeolla kembali kali ini dengan tangisnya.

"tidak apa-apa chagi, sebentar saja, sini berikan Yeolla padaku"

Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya dan memberikan Yeolla pada ayahnya dan seketika itu juga tangis Yeolla berhenti.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya beserta Yeolla digendongannya dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Merasa ada yang kurang, mata Chanyeol melirik istrinya yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati anak dan suaminya sarapan.

"kau tidak sarapan chagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng,"tidak, nanti saja setelah kalian semua berangkat"

Namja itu pun hanya mengangguk paham dengan istrinya yang memang jarang sarapan.

Tidak lama kemudian semua pun terlihat sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Baekhyun mengambil alih gedongan Yeolla dari suaminya lalu mengantar anak-anak dan suaminya berangkat sampai pintu depan. Terlihat sekarang Jaehoon dan Jihoon yang berebut ingin duduk di jok depan. Kalau sudah seperti itu biasanya si sulung Hyunbi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di jok depan selagi Jaehoon dan Jihoon masih sibuk bertengkar dan mau tidak mau kedua namja cilik itu pun duduk di jok belakang karena mereka berdua takut dengan raut dingin kakak sulungnya.

"chagi sepertinya dia kabur lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik sepatu kets dekil yang tergeletak di lantai teras rumahnya.

"aaiishh sebenarnya apa maunya anak itu" dengus Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol mengusap lengan istrinya agar tidak emosi.

"bicaralah baik-baik dengannya, jangan terlalu keras nanti dia semakin menjadi"

"arraseo" jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"ya sudah, kami berangkat dulu ne...annyeong little princess, saranghae" pamit Chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala Yeolla dan mencium bibir istrinya.

"hati-hati" seru Baekhyun dan Yeolla sambil melambaikan tangan mereka saat mobil suaminya berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju sebuah pintu bercat putih bertuliskan 'Big BosS'. Tanpa mengetuk, yeoja itu langsung memasuki kamar tersebut dan terlihatlah sekarang kamar yang seperti kapal pecah dengan berbagai sampah kaleng minuman dan bungkus-bungkus snack yang tergeletak di lantai. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menggerutu kesal sambil memungut sampah-sampah tersebut lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Sedangkan di tempat tidur, seorang pemuda tengah asik meringkuk di balik selimut tanpa memperdulikan gurutuan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menyapu lantai kamar itu.

Setelah membersihkan semuanya, yeoja itu menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh namja itu. Sang namja pun menggeliat tidak nyaman dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"YA! BYUN SEHUN BANGUN!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Yeolla yang ada digendongannya merasa takut.

"aaiisshh ini masih pagi noona" gumam namja itu malas dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Baekhyun pun semakin geram dibuatnya,"YA! bangun atau ku siram kau dengan air" ancam Baekhyun sambil menjewer telinga adiknya. Byun Sehun.

"aw aww YAK! Noona sakit" seketika itu juga Sehun pun bangun sepenuhnya walau sesekali masih menguap.

"sekarang jelaskan, kenapa kau kabur lagi dari asrama? Apa kau lupa, aku sudah dua kali mendapat surat peringatan dari kepala asrama dan jika aku menerimannya sekali lagi itu tandanya kau akan dikeluarkan dari asrama Byun Sehun" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya, prustasi mengahadapi kelakuan adiknya yang bisa dibilang 'bandel' itu.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan dengan santai berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"aku tidak peduli, karena memang itu tujuanku..."

Baekhyun terlihat memelototkan matanya.

"...ayolaah noona siapa yang betah lama-lama di sana, setiap hari aku diberi makan buku-buku tebal yang bisa membuat mataku rabun dan mungkin saja aku bisa gila, aku mau tinggal dengan kalian saja, boleh kan Yeolla chagi?" jelas Sehun lalu merebut Yeolla dari gendongan Baekhyun. Gadis itu terkikik geli saat Sehun menciumi pipinya.

"Ya! asal kau tau saja, eomma dan appa mengirimmu ke asrama supaya kau bisa di atur dan tidak menjadi anak yang membangkang lagi... kalau sampai eomma dan appa tau kau dikeluarkan dari asrama, kau bisa dikubur hidup-hidup"

Mendengar orang tuanya di sebut-sebut, Sehun tersenyum remeh,"bahkan aku tidak yakin mereka masih ingat nama sekolahku, asal kau tau saja mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kita, mereka lebih peduli dengan pekerjaan mereka dari pada anaknya sendiri"

"Sehun, jaga bicara mu, bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap orang tua kita"

"kenapa? Aku memang bicara fakta kan?"

"aaaiiissshh...terserahmu saja lah, pokoknya kalau sampai eomma dan appa tau, aku tidak mau ikut campur"

"tidak masalah" jawab cuek Sehun sambil membawa Yeolla keluar kamar. Baekhyun semakin prustasi mengahadapi kelakuan adiknya yang susah diatur itu.

"lalu apa kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"ani, sekolah sedang libur"

"kalau begitu nanti siang antar aku ke rumah Yixing!" seru Baekhyun. Ia sudah capek menasihati adiknya dan satu-satunya tempat ia menenangkan pikiran adalah pergi ke rumah Yixing.

"hmmm" jawab Sehun.

Setelah Baekhyun menikah, orang tuanya memang memindahkan sekolah Sehun di Seoul sedangkan mereka tetap menetap di Thailand untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Alasannya mereka takut Sehun tidak terurus jika Sehun tetap tinggal dengan mereka dan mungkin itu salah satu faktor kenakalan Sehun. Ia merasa orang tuanya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya.

Dan setahun yang lalu orang tuanya mengirim Sehun ke asrama karena Sehun yang sering membuat ulah di sekolahannya sampai Baekhyun sering mendapat teguran dari kepala sekolah. Dan selama setahun itu hasilnya tetap nihil, Sehun malah sering membuat ulah di asrama dan mengganggu ketentraman penghuni asrama.

**~SS2~**

"pagi semuanya!" sapa ceria gadis manis besurai hitam yang rajin berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim jika sedang libur seperti ini.

"pagi!" sapa balik semua penghuni meja makan itu, dimana ada tuan dan nyonya Kim, Suho, Yixing serta Joonma yang memang saat ini sedang sarapan.

"aigoo cucuku panda, kau sudah datang, kebetulan sekali sini ikut sarapan dengan kami" ajak nyonya Kim pada gadis yang akrab dipanggil Zizi atau panda itu.

Zitao pun tersenyum ceria dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah nyonya Kim sambil mengacak-acak rambut Joonma yang duduk di sampingnya.

"YA! panda babo, jangan rusak rambutku aaaiishh" protes Joonma kesal.

Zitao hanya terkekeh lalu mengambil selembar roti dan memakannya tanpa selai.

"eomma, Lulu mana?" tanyanya pada Yixing.

"masih dikamar, tadi malam ia demam, mungkin sekarang masih tidur" jawab Yixing.

"dan itu gara-gara kau yeoja panda" celetuk Joonma dan di sambut deathglare dari Yixing.

Terlihat sekarang raut muka bersalah dari Zitao,"mianhae" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"tidak apa sayang, tapi lain kali jangan ajak Lulu keluar terlalu lama ne, eomma khawatir jika nanti dia sakit lagi"

"n-ne eomma"

"appa! Kajja kita berangkat nanti aku terlambat" seru Joonma yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada ibu, kakek dan neneknya namun saat melewati Zitao, tangan mungilnya mengacak-acak rambut yeoja itu sampai berantakan.

"aarrgghh YA! setan kecil awas kau" umpat Zitao pada Joonma yang sekarang sudah berlari meninggalkan meja makan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun terkekeh melihatnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu appa, eomma, Zizi aku berangkat dulu ne" pamit Suho pada kedua orang tuanya dan Zitao.

"ne, hati-hati" koor mereka bertiga.

"chagi aku berangkat dulu ne, kalau nanti siang panas Luhan belum turun juga hubungi aku" pamit Suho pada istrinya.

"ne, kau jangan khawatir... hati-hati"Suho pun tersenyum dan...

Chu~

Mencium kilat bibir istrinya.

Reflek nyonya Kim pun menutup mata Zitao,"Ya! kalian jangan melakukan itu di depan anak yang masih dibawah umur"

Yixing dan Suho hanya menampilkan cengirannya, tidak menyadari kalau masih ada Zitao diruangan itu.

"haha mianhae, aku pergi dulu, annyeong!" seru Suho lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"annyeong"

Zitao terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya,"nenek kenapa menutup mataku?" protesnya.

"nanti matamu bisa tercemar" jawab nyonya Kim, membuat tuan Kim dan Yixing terkikik pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian Zitao beranjak dari duduknya,"aku ke kamar Lulu dulu, annyeong"

"kalau Lulu sudah bangun, suruh ia memakan buburnya, tadi eomma sudah siapkan di atas meja belajarnya" pesan Yixing.

"oke" jawab Zitao sambil terus menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Luhan yang memang berada di lantai dua.

Namun saat sudah sampai di lantai dua, mata gadis itu membulat dengan pipi yang merona merah melihat seorang namja keluar dari kamar lalu berjalan santai dengan tubuh topless dan hanya melilitkan haduk di pinggangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

**Tbc**

Huwaaaaaa kenapa jadi gaje gini #pundung bareng panda #bow

Tuh kaisoo sama chanbaek udah nongol buat chenmin mungkin chap depan kkkk... dan asdfghjkldjhfh buat keluarga Park, kenapa tuyulnya banyak bingiiiit -_-#plak

Di chapter-chapter awal mungkin taoris sama hunhan nya belum terlalu keliatan yee kkkkk #dihajar masa...Oh iya FYI di sixteen season 2 ini ceritanya mungkin bakal terfokus sama para remaja di atas karena di season 1 kan udah mengupas habis (?) tentang sulay tuh, jadi sekarang giliran anak-anaknya #halah apa ini

Oke deh, makasih buat reviewers yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di epep super gaje saya ini #bow...balasan review udah saya kirim lewat PM, yang gak bisa di PM saya balas disini:

**No Name: **haha kristao emang ada tapi buat chapter-chapter awal mereka masih jutek-jutek an ...kalo gitu tao buat saya ya #plak...oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**babyLu: **iya ni udah di lanjuut, haha ditunggu aja ya hunhan moment nya kkkk ... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**LachataDeer: **huwaaaa makasih chingu #bow bow bow... di season dua ini mungkin lebih terfokus sama anak-anak sulay hehe... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**dokyungsoo21: **haha tuh bebeb kyung udah muncul, dapet bonus cipok lagi dari jongong #plak... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**Guest: **oke chingu makasih and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**HunhanKaiLu: **iya chingu pair emang ada hunhan, tapi buat hubungan kailu disini mereka sepupu deket gitu #halah #plak ... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**Thehunxiaolu: **yoo oke ini udah dilanjut... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**Watasiwadji: **iya ini udah dilanjut... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**Rara: **huwaaaaa chingu ampun jangan lempar saya pekek barbel, lempar pakek chanyeol aja #plak... haha oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**Guest: **iya ini udah dilanjut ... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**lisnana1: **haha hunhan? #tunjuk atas... luhan malah ketemu sama 'ahjussi' #plak... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**KyungIn . KIM: **haha tuh kaisoo udah pecah chingu #sukuran #plak... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanyeol

**Thanks for your review: ****zoldyk****, ****kakakanisah . faiq****, ****xiaolu odult****, ****Caffeine NL****, ****EXOST Panda****, ****selvian . summer****, ****Huang Mir****, ****Xiuminyeo****, ****hyona21****, ****jungsssi****, ****fifia13****, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, ****lollydaepop****, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****Ruiki Kaera****, No Name, babyLu, LachataDeer, dokyungsoo21, Guest, HunhanKaiLu, ****enchris . 727****, Thehunxiaolu, watasiwadjie, Rara, ****MidnightPandaDragon1728****, Guest, lisnana1, ****KimJajang****, KyungIn . KIM, ****wlywyf****, ****ossamirza64****, ****Kazehiro Yuki**

Sampai jumpa lagi teman... XOXO #gossip girl

Masih mau dilanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

**SIXTEEN SEASON 2**

**Chapter 3**

Author: ByunnaPark

Genre: Family/Romance/little bit Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

Rate: T

Cast: LuHan ,WuFan/Kris, Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun/Byun Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun

Pair: SuLay, KrisTao/Taoris, HunHan

Slight: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, dll

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s), gaje, sinetron mode on, ngebosenin, don't like, don't read.

Summary: Ketakutan akan masa lalu, membuat Yixing menjadi seorang ibu yang overprotective. Akankah masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya? (Bad Summary)

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_Author Pov._

"AAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Zitao histeris sambil menutup matanya, membuat namja yang tidak lain adalah Wufan itu ikut terlonjak kaget karena teriakan melengking yeoja bersurai gelap itu.

"NENEEEEEEKKK MATAKU BENAR-BENAR TERCEMARR" teriak Zitao lagi.

Wufan menaikkan sebelah alis nya, memandang bingung yeoja yang ada di depannya itu. Namja itu kemudian melipat tangannya di dada dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya melihat Zitao yang terlihat berlebihan.

Zitao sedikit membuka matanya melirik ke arah Wufan yang masih setia melipat tangannya dan menyederkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar.

'_aaaiisshh sial kenapa jerapah itu belum pergi juga' _rutuknya dalam hati, sedangkan pipi nya juga tidak bisa di ajak kompromi terus mengeluarkan semburat merah yang mungkin saja bisa dilihat Wufan. Perlahan ia menyeret langkahnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam menuju pintu kamar Luhan yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Wufan. Semakin Zitao mendekat ke pintu kamar Luhan, semakin pula Wufan menggeser tubuhnya menutupi pintu kamar Luhan. Sepertinya namja itu memang berniat menggoda yeoja panda itu.

"Ya! minggir bodoh! Aku mau masuk" bentak Zitao saat Wufan menghalanginya masuk ke kamar Luhan. tapi sayang bentakan Zitao tidak mempan bagi Kim Wufan, membuat Zitao semakin geram.

"NENEEEEKKK ADA JERAPAH MESUM MENGGANGGUKU!" adu Zitao.

Sedangkan nyonya Kim dan Yixing yang saat ini sedang membereskan meja makan hanya geleng-geleng kepala, mereka sudah biasa mendengar teriakan Zitao di rumahnya.

"WUFAN JANGAN GANGGU PANDA!" teriak nyonya Kim dari lantai bawah.

Dengan tampang datar, Wufan beranjak mendekati Zitao yang saat ini berjalan mundur.

"ma-mau apa kau jerapah, hush hush pergi!" Zitao mengibas-kibaskan tangannya agar Wufan pergi dari hadapannya, tapi sayang Wufan semakin mendekat ke arahnya sampai punggung yeoja itu membentur tembok.

"Ya! jangan mendekat... pergi atau kuadukan nenek lagi!" usir Zitao sekali lagi dan saat ini Wufan semakin medekat,"kyaaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriak Zitao sambil menutup muka dengan telapak tangannya saat melihat Wufan melepas handuknya dan setelah itu ...

PUK

SEET

Wufan membungkus kepala Zitao dengan handuknya dan sedikit mengikatnya di leher membuat yeoja itu meronta berusaha melepaskan handuk yang membungkus kepalanya tapi apa daya tangannya juga ikut terbungkus.

"otakmu yang mesum" bisik Wufan dan setelah itu berjalan santai menuruni anak tangga dengan menggunakan boxer yang memang sudah dipakainya sedari tadi, meninggalkan Zitao yang sedang bersusah payah melepas handuk di kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya handuk itu terlepas, gadis itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah tangga dan...

Bugh

Melempar haduk itu ke arah Wufan dari lantai atas,"namja gilaaa" umpatnya, setelah itu ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke kamar Luhan.

Blam

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Huang Zitao.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang asik membelai bulu Miss. Lula (kucing persia kesayangan Luhan yang berbulu putih lebat dengan pita pink lucu yang melilit lehernya) terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup dengan kasar dan umpatan Zitao pun tidak luput dari pendengarannya.

"kenapa lagi Zi?" tanya Luhan malas yang sebenarnya sudah tau apa penyebab sahabatnya itu kesal.

"tanya kan saja pada namja gila yang dulu berbagi rahim denganmu itu" ucapnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan menarik selimut menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Luhan pun hanya mengendikkan bahunnya tak peduli sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terhenti yaitu membelai bulu Miss. Lula dipangkuannya.

Tangan Zitao terangkat menyentuh kening Luhan,"kau sudah sembuh Lu?"

"sepertinya sudah, lihat badanku sudah berkeringat dan pusingnya sudah hilang"

"mianhae, gara-gara aku kau jadi sakit begini" sesal Zitao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"bukan salahmu Zi, salahkan saja badanku yang gampang sekali sakit huuufh"

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan main di luar lagi ne"

"Ya! mana bisa begitu, aku juga harus membiasakan diri dengan cuaca diluar, kalau terus-terusan di dalam rumah sistem kekebalan tubuhku malah semakin melemah" protes Luhan.

"tapi nanti kau bisa sakit lagi"

"tidak apa-apa, nanti lama-lama juga akan terbiasa"

Zitao menghela nafasnya tanda ia sudah tidak mau berdebat dengan Luhan lagi. Gadis itu pun melirik ke arah meja belajar Luhan dan mendapati bubur yang masih utuh.

"kau belum memakan buburmu Lu?"

"bubur nya tidak enak Zi, kalau kau mau makan saja"

"tidak, terima kasih" tolak Zitao yang memang juga tidak menyukai makanan bertekstur lembek itu.

"tapi eomma akan marah jika kau tidak memakannya dan lagi pula kau harus minum obat jadi mau tidak mau kau harus memakannya" paksa Zitao sekali lagi.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Zitao,"tapi rasanya hambar dan lembek eeww, aku tidak suka" ucapnya sambil meringis membayangkan rasa makanan lembek itu.

"pokoknya kau harus makan supaya kau cepat sembuh dan biarkan aku yang menyuapimu" Tangan Zitao terangkat meraih mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan ia pun menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Luhan. Tapi Luhan malah menutup mulutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"shireo"

"buka mulutmu"

"shireo, tunggu sampai Wufan kesini"

Zitao membulatkan matanya,"mwo? buat apa menunggu Wufan kemari?"

"hanya dia yang bisa menolongku"

Cklek

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka kembali menampakkan sosok tampan nan tinggi yang tidak lain adalah saudara kembar Luhan. Kali ini Wufan sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

Melihat Wufan, Zitao membulatkan matanya dan dengan secepat kilat ia letakkan kembali mangkuk berisi bubur itu di meja belajar Luhan lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu melihat Wufan sejak kejadian tadi.

"Wu! Aku butuh bantuanmu" seru manja Luhan pada saudaranya.

"arra, aku sudah membawakan roti untukmu" Luhan pun tersenyum cerah pada Wufan dan langsung memakan roti itu dengan lahap karena sebenarnya ia juga merasa lapar.

Wufan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu lalu memakannya dan lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum.

"gomawo" ucapnya dan disambut anggukan oleh Wufan.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang melihat saudaranya sudah berpakaian rapi.

"ke bengkel" sudah menjadi kebiasaan Wufan jika libur maka ia akan membantu bekerja di bengkel milik ayahnya. Tak jarang juga Jongin ikut membantu disana.

Terlihat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya,"jadi kau akan membiarkan aku mati bosan di rumah seharian"

Wufan pun terkekeh dan mengusak kepala Luhan,"kau tidak akan mati bosan selama masih ada panda impor yang selalu mengganggu hidupmu itu"

"aku bukan binatang impor babo" protes Zitao dibalik selimut membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"gulingmu bisa bicara Lu?" tanya Wufan datar dan disambut gelak tawa dari Luhan.

"meoong~" miss. Lula pun juga ikut memeriahkan tawa Luhan.

Karena sudah jengkel dengan cepat Zitao menyibakkan selimutnya, berniat memberi sumpah serapahnya pada Wufan.

"YA! JERAPAH TENGIK, TIANG LISTRIK TIDAK PUNYA OTAK, SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT GULING EOH? AKU BUKAHUUPPP..." Zitao tidak menyelesaikan umpatannya karena Wufan memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Zitao, membuat gadis itu mual dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi Luhan untuk memuntahkannya.

"hoeekk, namja gila hoeek...awas kau brengsek, hoek hoek"

Luhan mendelik ke arah Wufan yang memasang ekspresi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa,"kau tega Wu, Zizi itu tidak suka bubur"

Wufan hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Luhan,"aku pergi dulu ne, kau mau aku belikan apa?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjukkan di dagu,"eumm belikan aku makanan untuk miss. Lula saja, persediaannya hampir habis"

Wufan tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak bulu lebat miss. Lula,"baiklah" lalu ia pun melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"hati-hati" seru Luhan.

"meong...meong..."dan di ikuti oleh miss. Lula.

**~SS2~**

Sehun menghentikan motornya tepat di depan rumah keluarga Kim. Baekhyun pun turun dengan Yeolla yang ada di gendongannya. Yeoja itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dengan di ikuti Sehun di belakang.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Kali ini Yeolla yang memaksa untuk memencet bell rumah keluarga Kim.

Tidak lama pintu pun terbuka menampakkan Yixing dengan senyum lebarnya mendapati Baekhyun yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"waaaah, keponakanku yang cantik sudah datang" seru Yixing sambil mengambil alih gendongan Yeolla dari ibunya,"ayo masuk!" ajak Yixing.

Baekhyun pun terkekeh dan mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu bersama Sehun.

"ngomong-ngomon tumben kau kesini siang-siang begini?" tanya Yixing.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya,"hanya ingin menghilangkan stres" kemudian ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

Yixing pun terkekeh,"memang apa lagi yang kau lakukan Sehun? Bagaimana di asrama? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Sejenak namja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya lalu mendongak ke arah Yixing.

"seperti neraka noona" jawabnya singkat lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"sudah jangan tanyakan dia lagi, bisa membuatku semakin stres, oh iya kenapa sepi sekali? Ahjumma mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"appa dan eomma sedang berkunjung ke rumah saudara, suamiku berkerja, anak sulungku pergi ke bengkel, anak bungsuku tentu saja pergi sekolah, tinggal tersisa aku dan Luhan di rumah" jelas Yixing detail.

"lalu mana Lulu? sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya"

"mungkin sedang bermain bersama kucingnya di belakang, sebaiknya kau bantu aku memasak saja, bagaimana?" ajak Yixing.

"ide bagus, kajja!"

Sebelum pergi Yixing menoleh ke arah Sehun,"Sehun-ah, kalau kau bosan disini, kau bisa pergi ke rumah Jongin, sepertinya dia ada dirumah"

"tidak noona terima kasih" jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya.

"sudah jangan pedulikan dia, kajja kita ke dapur" Baekhyun pun langsung menyeret Yixing menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Sehun duduk seorang diri di ruang tengah.

30 menit berlalu setelah Baekhyun dan Yixing meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri, dan Sehun masih terlihat asik memainkan game di ponselnya. Tapi lama-lama bosan juga, ia pun akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya bermain game dan matanya mulai melirik kesana kemari. Tidak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya setelah menemukan objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

**~SS2~**

"aku bosan miss, apa kau juga merasa bosan?" keluh Luhan yang saat ini mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan panjang dekat kolam ikan rumahnya bersama miss. Lula dipangkuannya. Gadis itu memang sedari tadi bermain seorang diri dengan kucing persia itu setelah Zitao mendadak disuruh pulang oleh mamanya.

"meong...meong..." kucing itu menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di perut Luhan, membuat Luhan tertawa geli.

"haha hentikan miss, kau membuatku geli haha"

"Luhan!"

Tawa Luhan seketika itu terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"ahjussi!" panggilnya setengah kaget mendapati Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya lalu ikut duduk di samping Luhan.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan pun tersenyum karena ada seseorang yang menemaninya,"aniyo, hanya sedang bermain dengan miss. Lula"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti,"miss. Lula? Nugu?" tanya Sehun karena tidak mendapati seseorang lagi selain dirinya dan Luhan di halaman belakang.

"ahjussi perkenalkan, miss. Lula kucingku yang paling cantik"

Dan Sehun pun semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat Luhan menyodorkan salah satu kaki miss Lula padanya. Dan sedetik kemudian tawa Sehun pun pecah.

"haha kucing? Kau bermain dengan kucing? Haha"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Ya! ahjussi jangan meledekku aku memang tidak punya teman"

Tawa Sehun pun akhirnya terhenti.

"eomma tidak mengizinkanku bermain diluar rumah makanya aku tidak punya teman" Luhan tertunduk lesu, tangannya dengan lembut membelai bulu miss. Lula.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"molla, tanyakan saja pada eomma"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tidak berniat menanyakan lebih lanjut pada Luhan.

"oh iya, kenapa hari ini kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"aku sudah lulus ahjussi"

"o..."

"...lalu, ingin meneruskan ke SMP mana?"

Luhan sontak menatap Sehun bingung,"SMP? Ahjussi meledekku lagi?" dan lagi-lagi Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun pun juga terlihat bingung,_'kenapa? Apa aku salah bertanya?_' tanya nya dalam hati.

"wae?"

"aku sudah lulus tingkat SMP ahjussi dan akan meneruskan ke tingkat SMA" jelas Luhan sambil melipat tangannya kesal.

"mwo?" mata Sehun membulat,"tapi kata Jo-" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'_brengsek, ternyata kau sudah bermain-main denganku sejak awal Kim Jongin'_ geram Sehun dalam hati.

"ahjussi! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"ah..ne, maaf aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah SMA"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis,"gwenchana"

"berati kau seumuran dengan Wufan, tapi bukankah dia kakakmu?"

"ne, aku dan Wufan kembar ahjussi"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mata Sehun membulat,"mwo? kembar?"

Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun,"haha kau lucu sekali ahjussi, tidak perlu sekaget itu haha"

Seketika itu juga Sehun merubah ekspresinya manjadi normal kembali. Ia merasa banyak mendapat kejutan hari ini.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak sekolah bersama Wufan?" tanyanya, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar ingin tau sosok gadis dihadapannya ini.

Luhan mengehela nafasnya lalu menggeleng,"ani, dari TK sampai lulus SMP aku menjalani homeschooling"

Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan yang Luhan jalani.

"kau membuatku kaget untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul,"kadang aku juga tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan yang aku jalani, eomma selalu melarangku untuk bergaul dengan orang asing, melarangku bermain di luar rumah..." Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"... tapi aku juga bersyukur masih mempunyai Wufan, Joonnie, Jongin oppa dan Zizi dalam hidupku, karena mereka yang selalu menemaniku, setidaknya aku tidak merasa kesepian hehe bukan kah kehidupanku sangat unik ahjussi?"

Sehun ikut tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau selama ini Luhan menjalani hidup seperti itu, terkurung dengan segala larangan yang mungkin menyiksanya.

"apa kau tidak ingin masuk sekolah formal?" tanya Sehun.

"tentu saja aku ingin, seumur hidup aku belum pernah merasakannya, kata Zizi sangat menyenangkan, tapi kata Wufan tidak semenyenangkan apa yang diceritakan Zizi huuufh mereka sangat bertolak belakang"

"kalau begitu kau coba saja sendiri"

Luhan terlihat mengerutkan keningnya,"maksud ahjussi?"

"sekolah di sekolah formal mulai SMA" usul Sehun.

"percumah, eomma tidak akan mengizingkannya, dulu waktu lulus SD, aku pernah memohon dan merengek selama 5 hari agar eomma mengizinkanku memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Wufan, tapi hasilnya nihil, eomma tetap tidak mengizinkanku" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

"kenapa tidak mencoba lagi?"

Gadis itu menggeleng,"aku tidak yakin eomma akan mengizinkannya" terlihat Luhan yang putus asa sebelum berperang.

"tidak ada salahnya mencoba Luhan, kau tau..kehidupan luar itu sangat menyenangkan, kau bisa mempunyai banyak teman, belajar bersama dan mendapatkan pelajaran yang tidak kau dapatkan di rumah, lagi pula kau tidak bisa selamanya terkurung seperti ini" ucap Sehun terus meyakinkan Luhan. entah apa maksud Sehun, ia hanya ingin Luhan bebas atau ada maksud lain.

Luhan terlihat memikirkan perkataan Sehun. Yaaah, Sehun memang benar, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus menjalani hidup seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah beranjak dewasa, ia juga mempunyai hak untuk menentukan hidupnya sendiri.

"ahjussi benar, mungkin aku akan mencobanya lagi... gomawo" ucap Luhan memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Sehun, membuat jantung namja itu sejenak berdenyut kencang.

"n-ne, sama-sama dan...err mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku ahjussi lagi, aku seumuran dengan Jongin kau bisa memanggilku oppa"

Sejenak Luhan melebarkan matanya,"tapi kata eomma aku harus me-"

"sudah tidak apa, panggil oppa saja, terdengar lebih baik" potong Sehun.

"ah, n-ne Sehun oppa" ucap gadis itu dengan rona merah yang datang lagi menghiasi pipi nya. Sehun pun terkekeh dan mecubit pelan pipi Luhan. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa menjadi orang lain saat bersama Luhan. Bukan Sehun yang selalu memasang muka dingin kepada siapapun, menjadi Sehun yang ramah, sering tersenyum dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengetahui sisi lain dari Byun Sehun.

'_baiklah Luhan, selamat datang di kehidupan Byun Sehun'_

Dan seringai tipis itu muncul tanpa Luhan sadari.

_**Flashback on**_

"kkamjong...!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari di lorong sekolahnya mengahampiri sahabatnya Jongin yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"eh... Sehun, tidak biasanya kau berangkat pagi-pagi begini, apa petugas asrama sudah mempunyai cara ampuh untuk membangunkanmu?" ejek Jongin pada Sehun yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya.

Sehun pun meninju lengan Jongin pelan,"seharusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah bisa bangun pagi"

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"hey Jong, aku rasa aku menyukai sepupu mu, boleh aku mengencaninya?" celetuk Sehun membuat langkah Jongin terhenti sejenak.

"se-sepupuku? Nugu?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Luhan..."

Mendengarnya Jongin sedikit was-was, walaupun Sehun sahabatnya bukan berarti ia bisa menyerahkan begitu saja sepupu perempuan satu-satunya itu pada namja bengal macam Byun Sehun apa lagi Luhan yang masih terlalu polos dan tidak terlalu mengenal dunia luar.

"...seminggu yang lalu aku mengantar Baek noona ke rumah Yixing noona, dan itu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak menyangka sepupumu secantik itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku sebelumnya? Kau tidak mau berbagi sepupumu yang cantik itu denganku eoh?"

Jongin terdengar gelagapan menjawabnya, ia tidak mungkin terang-terangan melarang Sehun untuk mendekati Luhan,"bu-bukan begitu Hun, ha-hanya saja..."

Kening Sehun berkerut,"hanya saja apa?"

"hanya saja..." otak Jongin masih berpikir apa alasan yang tepat untuk melarang Sehun agar tidak mendekati sepupunya itu,"hanya saja...dia belum pantas untuk kau ajak berkencan"

Lagi-lagi kening Sehun berkerut,"belum pantas? Maksud mu?"

"dia masih anak SD, kau mau dijuluki pedofil gara-gara mengencani anak SD?" dan entah kenapa alasan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Jongin.

"MWO? SD?" kaget Sehun dengan mata membulat. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku.

"ta-tapi mana ada anak SD setinggi Luhan, ck kau bercanda Kkamjong" ucap Sehun masih tidak percaya.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa anak-anak Suho ahjussi pertumbuhannya cepat sekali, lihat saja Wufan yang tingginya hampir menyamai tiang listrik"

Sejenak Sehun terdiam. Sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan Jongin.

"kau tidak membohongiku kan?" tanya nya curiga sambil menyipitkan matanya membuat nafas Jongin tercekat dan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"te-tentu saja tidak, buat apa aku membohongimu, kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Wufan"

Dan Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mempercayai Jongin. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMP jadi mana mungkin Jongin membohonginya, begitu pikir Sehun.

Sejak saat itu Sehun berusaha melupakan bayang-bayang wajah Luhan yang terus menghantuinya sampai ia akhirnya menemukan incaran baru, Do Kyungsoo. Siswi yang tiba-tiba populer setelah ia menyumbangkan suara emasnya di acara ulang tahun sekolah.

_**Flashback off**_

**~SS2~**

"aku dengar Wufan menjadi lulusan terbaik, benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini menyuapi Yeolla dengan kue kering karena bocah itu sedari tadi tidak bisa diam sehingga mengganggu acara masak- memasak ibu-ibu itu. Alhasil Yixing lah yang memasak seorang diri karena Baekhyun sibuk mengurus Yeolla.

Yixing meletakkan semua peralatan masak yang baru saja ia cuci karena acara memasaknya memang sudah selesai,"ne, aku tidak menyangka dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjnya Baekkie, kau tau aku sangat bangga pada anak itu" raut bahagia tergambar jelas di muka Yixing.

"waaah chukkae... jika saja Luhan kau sekolahkan di sekolah formal mungkin kau bisa bangga dua kali lipat karena kurasa anak itu juga pintar"

Yixing menggeleng sambil menarik kursi di meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun,"tidak, aku sudah cukup bangga mempunyai anak cantik dan penurut seperti Luhan"

"Xing, apa kau yakin perlakuanmu terhadap Luhan selama ini tidak berdampak buruk baginya?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"justru aku ingin melindunginya Baekkie, kau tau kan Luhan anak ku perempuan satu-satunya, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya jika aku membebaskannya"

"tapi caramu salah Xing...sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu yang terlaku mengekang Luhan, itu hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa"

"aku tau, tapi rasa takutku terlalu besar Baek, bayangan masa lalu itu terus mengahantuiku, aku tidak mau Luhan mengalami hal yang sama, tolong mengertilah"mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca jika mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu dimana Yixing menjadi orang paling bodoh sehingga membuatnya kehilangan orang tua.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Tangannya ternagkat untuk mengusap lengan sahabatnya,"mianhae".

Yixing pun tersenyum tipis dan mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang ada di lengannya"gwenchanna Baekkie" kemudian Yixing beranjak dari duduknya dan menyingkap tirai jendela dapur untuk melihat putrinya yang sepertinya masih berada di taman belakang. Mata Yixing tiba-tiba membulat saat melihat Luhan duduk dengan seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Sehun. Yixing tidak suka itu, Ia tidak mau Luhan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun yang setau Yixing adalah pemuda bermasalah karena Baekhyun sering bercerita bagaimana pusingnya ia dan Chanyeol mengahadapi kenalakalan adiknya.

"Lulu, cepat masuk sayang, waktunya istirahat!" teriak Yixing memanggil Luhan.

"ne eomma, sebentar lagi"

"Luhan, eomma bilang masuk sekarang, eomma tidak mau kau sakit lagi" kali ini nada Yixing sedikit membentak dan membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"n-ne eomma" jawab Luhan sambil menunduk dan beranjak dari duduknya,"annyeong oppa, terima kasih sudah menemaniku" Luhan membungkuk ke arah Sehun dan langsung berjalan memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini menatap punggung Luhan dengan muka tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

**~SS2~**

Gadis manis bersurai gelap itu terlihat sedang berdiri dibalik pohon, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya ia sedang bersembunyi. Sesekali ia melirik jam ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya seperti sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, seringai pun muncul di bibir tipisnya. Jam 5 sore adalah waktu dimana bengkel milik Suho tutup dan itu artinya seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi akan pulang melewati rumahnya.

"sebentar lagi, rasakan pembalasanku jerapah tengik" geramnya lirih. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zitao yang sekarang ingin melakukan aksi balas dendamnya pada Wufan karena membuat perutnya mual seharian penuh.

Seringaiannya semakin tajam saat mendapati Wufan tengah mengayuh sepedanya dari arah selatan dan Zitao pun bersiap-siap melancarkan aksinya. Saat Wufan hampir melewati rumahnya cepat-cepat Zitao menyebarkan beberapa paku kecil di jalan yang Wufan lewati dan hasilnya...

Duuaarrr

Ban depan dan belakang Wufan meletus, mengakibatkan sepedanya oleng dan akhirnya...

Braakk

Byuurrr

Tubuh Wufan berakhir tercebur di selokan depan rumah Zitao, mengakibatkan pakaiannya kotor berwarna hitam senada dengan air penuh kuman di selokan tersebut,"aaarrggh sial" umpatnya

"bwahahahaha" tawa Zitao pecah seketika melihat keadaan Wufan yang memprihatinkan. Sontak Wufan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Zitao tajam.

"bwahahaha ternyata selain jerapah kau merangkap menjadi tikus selokan eoh? Hahaha" Zitao terus saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, membuat Wufan semakin geram.

"ini pasti ulahmu yeoja tengik" geram Wufan dengan muka yang memerah.

"hahaha aigoo, harusnya kau melihat dirimu saat ini hahaha benar-benar seperti tikus selokan raksasa bwahahaha" gadis itu merasa sangat puas dengan rencana balas dendamnya yang berjalan sukses dan mendapat bonus dengan terceburnya Wufan di selokan. Perutnya pun sampai sakit dan matanya berair karena tertawa terus menerus. Tanpa Zitao sadari, Wufan saat ini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Secepat kilat Wufan berdiri lalu menarik tangan Zitao dan...

"kyaaaaa..."

Byuuurrr

Tubuh Zitao ikut tercebur di selokan bersama Wufan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?" geram Zitao yang sekarang bernasib sama dengan Wufan.

"impas" ucap Wufan dan setelah itu ia menyeringai puas.

Zitao menggertakkan giginya tidak terima,"YA! APA-"

"Zizi ada apa ribut-ri...astaga! apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" pekik nyonya Huang melihat Wufan dan Zitao seperti mandi air lumpur.

"mama tolong aku, Wufan menjatuhkanku ke dalam selokan hiks" adu Zitao pada ibunya.

"Zitao yang memulai ahjumma" ujar Wufan membela diri.

Nyonya Huang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"kalian cepat naik!" perintah nyonya Huang.

Di hadapannyanya saat ini Wufan dan Zitao tak ubahnya seperti gelandangan bahkan lebih memprihatinkan.

"siapa yang memulai?" tanya nyonya Huang dengan tampang jengkelnya.

"DIA" seru mereka bersamaan, saling tunjuk.

"dia yang menyebabkan perutku mual seharian mama"

"dia yang membuat ban sepedaku meletus"

Nyonya Huang menghembuskan nafas kasar,"sudah-sudah eomma sudah capek mengurusi kalian berdua, sekarang minta maaf semua, eomma tidak peduli siapa yang salah"

"SHIREO" seru mereka bersamaan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian...

"aaww aawww mama sakit" rintih Zitao saat nyonya Huang menjewer telinganya, begitu pula dengan Wufan yang saat ini tengah meringis kesakitan.

"minta maaf atau mama tidak akan melepaskannya" ancam nyonya Huang.

"aaiish baiklah, mian Kim Wufan-ssi" ucap Zitao kemudian dengan terpaksa.

"ne, aku juga minta maaf"

Dan akhirnya nyonya Huang melepas jewerannya dari telinga Wufan dan Zitao.

"sudahkan, sekarang aku mau mandi" gadis itu langsung berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, nyonya Huang lagi-lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Wufan? Maafkan Zizi ne?"

"gwenchanna ahjumma"

"ya sudah sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, sudah mulai gelap, eomma mu pasti khawatir"

"ne ahjumma, annyeong" pamit Wufan.

"annyeong"

Wufan pun segera mengambil sepedanya dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya dengan menuntun sepedanya. Benar-benar seperti gelandangan.

Nyonya Huang berkali-kali menghela nafasnya menatap punggung Wufan yang semakin menjauh.

"ck kalian ini, kapan berdamainya"

**~SS2~**

"annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap seorang gadis cantik dengan surai hitam, memakai dress merah marun selutut berlengan pendek dipadukan dengan cardigan abu-abu serta sepatu flat berwarna senada dengan candigannya.

Minseok menatap gadis yang ada di depannya ini dari atas sampai bawah.

'_cantik'_ batin Minseok.

Gadis itu terlihat memainkan ujung cardigannya karena merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Ingin rasa nya ia memutihkan kulit Jongin karena meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan Minseok yang tidak lain adalah ibu Jongin.

"duduklah" dan akhirnya Minseok mempersilakan Kyungsoo duduk setelah cukup lama berdiri.

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk milik keluaraga Kim.

"tidak usah ketakutan begitu, aku tidak akan memakanmu Kyungsoo" ucap Minseok sambil terkekeh melihat raut Kyungsoo yang pucat seperti orang ketakutan.

"ah..ne" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum canggung dibuatnya.

"sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?" tanya Minseok.

"eumm ku-kurang lebih seminggu ahjumma" jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"kau cantik Kyungsoo, kenapa kau mau dengan Jongin?"

'_tentu saja karena cinta'_ tapi Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dalam hati, ia terlalu malu untuk mengucapkannya di depan Minseok. Tangannya semakin meremas ujung cardigannya, mencari jawaban lain yang lebih layak untuk calon mertuanya itu.

"Ya! eomma jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Kyungsoo" dan Kyungsoo pun bernafas lega dengan datangnya Jongin di ruang tamu.

"siapa yang bertanya aneh-aneh? Eomma hanya heran kenapa gadis secantik Kyungsoo mau dengan namja tukang tidur dan jarang mandi seperti mu"

Terlihat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Jongin geram dengan ibunya yang telah membuka aibnya di depan Kyungsoo.

"eomma!" rajuk Jongin pada ibunya.

Minseok tersenyum mengejek ke arah Jongin,"ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana?" tanya Minseok kemudian.

"ke rumah nenek, aku ingin mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Luhan"

"tapi minta izin dulu pada ahjumma mu" pesan Minseok.

"pasti, kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu eomma, annyeong" Jongin berpamitan pada Minseok dan beranjak dari duduknya dengan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun membungkuk ke arah Minseok,"annyeong ahjumma"

"ne, annyeong hati-hati, setelah itu langsung antar Kyungsoo pulang" seru Minseok pada putranya yang saat ini sudah bersiap menaiki motornya.

"oke"

**~SS2~**

Dengan berbagai cara, Jongin meyakinkan Yixing bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Luhan dan akhirnya Yixing pun mengizinkan Jongin untuk mengenalkan Kyungsoo dengan putrinya tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Luhan dan mendapati putri satu-satunya keluarga Kim itu tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya bersama miss. Lula yang meringkuk di bawah kaki Luhan.

Jongin berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Luhan, agar gadis itu tidak mengetahui kedatangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menutup mata Luhan membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"hey nona, sedang apa kau disini?"

Walaupun Jongin membesarkan suaranya seperti monster, Luhan sudah tau kalau yang menutup matanya adalah kakak sepupunya.

"oppa" panggil Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin dari matanya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Jongin dan langsung berhambur ke pelukan namja itu.

Jongin pun terkekeh dan membelai rambut Luhan sayang.

"oppa kemana saja? Kenapa jarang kesini?"

"mianhae, oppa terlalu banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini"

Luhan melepas pelukannya,"cih, sok sibuk" cibir Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hey jangan marah begitu, sebagai gantinya oppa membawakan teman baru untukmu"

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar mendengarnya,"benarkah? Siapa oppa?"

"kau ingat bidadari bersuara emas yang sering oppa ceritakan?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias sebagai jawabannya.

"oppa sudah berhasil membawanya kemari untukmu"

Raut Luhan semakin cerah mendengarnya. Jongin langsung berjalan mundur dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"bagaimana, cantik kan?" tanya nya pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"cantik, cantik sekali, annyeonghaseyo Kim Luhan imnida" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan ikut membungkukkan badannya,"Do Kyungsoo imnida, kau juga cantik Luhan" puji Kyungsoo.

"ne eonnie, aku sudah tau, banyak yang bilang begitu hehe" ujar Luhan percaya diri dengan cengirannya, membuat Jongin mencibir dan Kyungsoo pun terkekeh.

"oh iya, kata Jongin oppa, suara eonnie bagus, aku mau mendengarnya, eonnie mau kan bernyanyi untukku?" pinta Luhan dengan catty eyes-nya.

"Ya! baru kenal sudah meminta Kyungsoo bernyanyi" protes Jongin.

"aaiish kenapa oppa yang protes, Kyungsoo eonnie saja tidak keberatan, benarkan eonnie?"

"ne, kajja kita masuk saja, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"yeeeyy gomawo eonnie" terlihat Luhan bersorak gembira lalu menengok ke arah Jongin dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Jongin pun hanya memelototkan matanya pada Luhan tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru, karena memang Kyungsoo pintar membuat orang nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Namja itu kemudian melirik ke bawah di mana ada miss. Lula yang masih betah meringkuk di lantai, karena sepertinya memang kucing itu sedang tertidur. Jongin berjongkok dan membelai lembut bulu putih miss. Lula.

"hey miss, sepertinya kau akan di acuhkan hari ini" ucapnya dan disambut lenguhan dari kucing itu.

**~SS2~**

Yixing melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Yeoja itu meraba setiap inci wajahnya. Masih cantik dan masih terlihat muda memang. Tidak jauh berbeda saat ia masih berusia 16 tahun saat dimana ia pertama kali menjadi seorang istri Kim Suho.

Matanya kemudian melirik photo raksasa keluarganya yang tertempel tepat di atas meja rias nya. Ia pun tersenyum melihat senyum anak-anaknya. Baginya tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan selain melihat anak-anaknya tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka bisa membesarkan ketiga anaknya dengan baik padahal waktu itu usianya masih bisa dibilang remaja dan Yixing memang harus mengorbankan masa remajanya untuk itu. Tapi Yixing tidak menyesalinya, karena anak-anaknya jauh lebih berharga.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Sontak Yixng menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum melihat suaminya yang baru selesai mandi dan sudah memakai piyama nya .

Suho yang mengetahui istrinya berdiri di depan cermin kemudian ikut tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah istrinya dan meraih pinggang yang masih terlihat ramping itu. Sang istripun dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang suami.

"kau masih terlihat cantik sayang" bisik Suho tepat ditelinga Yixing.

"benarkah? Tapi sekertaris-sekertaris mu itu jauh lebih cantik dan sexy tentunya"

Suho tersenyun lalu mengecup pipi istrinya pelan,"tidak, mereka tidak ada apa-apa nya dibanding dirimu, mereka tidak bisa memberiku Wufan Luhan dan Joonma, mereka tidak bisa memberiku cinta dan mereka tidak bisa memberikanku kebahagiaan..." dan Suho pun mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas.

"...hanya kau yang bisa" lanjutnya.

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Yixing dengan pipi merona yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Suho.

"nado saranghae" balas Suho lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Namja itu melumat bibir istrinya pelan, bibir yang masih terasa manis dan tidak bosan-bosannya ia rasakan selama belasan tahun. Yixing membalas lumatan-lumatan dari Suho membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menuntut untuk mereka melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi. Sampai akhirnya Suho melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menyisakan jarak tidak lebih dari 2 centi dari bibir istrinya.

"aku rasa kita masih pantas untuk memberikan adik untuk Joonma"

Yixing terkekeh mendengarnya,"kau ingin menyamai keluarga Park eoh?"

"ne, bahkan aku ingin menyalip mereka karena lancang mempunyai 4 anak padahal kita menikah lebih dulu"

Yixing tertawa mendengar pernyataan konyol suaminya itu,"babo"

Soho hanya tersenyum menggoda kearah Yixing lalu tanpa aba-aba ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing. Melakukan ciuman panjang, mengecap rasa manis yang tidak akan pernah habisnya. Tangan namja itu perlahan terangkat untuk membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama istrinya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar mereka yang diketuk.

Tok tok

Tok tok

Tapi Suho masih enggan untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya walau sekarang Yixing berusaha mendorong dada Suho agar melepaskan ciumannya. Dan akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati Suho pun menyerah.

Tok tok

"buka pintunya dulu"

Suho berdecak pelan, kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu,"siapa?" serunya pada si pengetuk pintu.

"ini aku appa"

Mendengar suara itu Suho mengehela nafasnya,"tapi sepertinya Joonma tidak menginginkan adik" ucapnya lesu membuat Yixing tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan suaminya.

Yixing lalu merapikan pakaiannya kembali sedangkan Suho berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, terlihatlah putra bungsunya itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membawa guling kesayangannya. Ia lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Joonma.

"ada apa bung?" tanya Suho sambil mengacak-acak rambut putranya.

"tadi siang Heejo bercerita kalau dirumahnya ada hantu tanpa kepala, setiap malam hantu itu selalu datang ke kamar Heejo bahkan sampai menemaninya tidur, dan setiap-"

"arra, arra...kau boleh tidur disini" belum sempat Joonma menyelesaikan ceritanya, Suho sudah mengetahui tujuan Joonma sebenarnya. Yixing yang melihatnya lagi-lagi terkekeh di dalam.

"yeeeey gomawo appa" sorak Joonma gembira dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya. Bocah itu lalu menarik Yixing untuk ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"jaljayo eomma, saranghae"

"nado saranghae, chagiya" wanita itu mencium kening Joonma dan menarik putra bungsunya itu dalam dekapannya. Suho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berkali-kali karena 'kegiatannya malamnya' harus tertunda. Setelah menutup pintu, ia lalu ikut berbaring di samping Joonma dan memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk istri dan anaknya.

"jaljayo" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

**Tbc**

Lalu tbc dengan elit nya disini #ngeeek dan sampai chap 3 masih lempeng-lempeng aja ni cerita kkkkkk

Maap ya update nya lama, karena saya lagi galau skripsi #curcol curcol curcol -_- ... dan maap untuk segala kekurangan di chapter ini #bow

Oh iya buat review chingu yang login udah saya balas semua kan ya? #tuh kan saking lamanya saya jadi lupa -_- #tapi kyaknya udah sih hehe #plak, oke deh saatnya balas review non login:

**lisnana1: **yuuup itu emang si ganteng wupan chingu kkkk...kalo ahjussi kece kayak sehun gitu saya juga mau #plak plok...sabar ya ching kristao kayaknya masih demen berantem -_-... oke deh makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**No Name: **haha cuma chingu yang bisa menilai romantis atau enggaknya kkkkk, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**HunHan's Real: **huwaaa makasih chingu #bow...haha maap kan saya yang dengan teganya menistakan uri magnae cadel #plak...iya deh moga lanjuut sampe end yee amiin, iya ching gak papa makasih udah baca sixteen season 1 and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**Guest: **yuhuuu ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**clouds06-evil: **sabar ya nunggu taoris jadian karena mereka masih demen perang -_- #bow... ahjussi nya udah ketauan di chapter ini, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**hunhanKaiLu: **haha mereka udah gak rebutan kyungsoo kog ching #lirik luhan #plak..haduuh maap update saya ngaret #bow, tapi makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**dokyungsoo21: **haha sama-sama chingu tersayang #dilempar sendal...tenang luhan bakal jadi penengah perseteruan kaihun #ngeeek #apadeh... maap update ngaret #bow, and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**Jeany Pricelia**: haha iya sama-sama chingu, karena emang saya ngerasa berdosa ngegantungin sixteen season 1 hiks #bow...oke deh moga ni cerita lanjuut sampe end, amiiin, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**Guest: **tau tuh taoris belum akur juga -_- tunggu sampai mereka akur ya kkkk, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**Skart: **haha ini udah dilanjut beb, yang sabar ya nunggu update an nya eonnie kkkk #bow...iyaa gak papa makasih udah mau baca and makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yeolla

**Thanks for your review: ****Ruiki Kaera****, ****Xiuminyeo****, ****rossamirza64****, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, ****KissKris****, ****enchris . 727****, ****zoldyk****, ****selvian . summer****, ****fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie****, ****roroputri7692****, ****fallforhaehyuk****, ****fifia138Exo****, ****MidnightPandaDragon1728****, ****xiaolu odult****, ****Huang Mir****, ****Kazehiro Yuki****, ****Hyeji Han****, ****jungsssi****, ****wlywyf****, ****ViAnni07****, lisnana1, No Name, HunHan's Real, Guest, clouds06-evil, ****Des Parfaits****, ****edogawa ruffy****, hunhanKaiLu, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****KimJajang****, ****dokyungsoo21, Jeany Pricelia, Guest****, ****T . Ty 196****, ****rikaacoo****, Skart**

Sampai jumpa lagi teman... XOXO #gossip girl

Masih mau dilanjut?


	4. Chapter 4

**SIXTEEN SEASON 2**

**Chapter 4**

Author: ByunnaPark

Genre: Family/Romance/little bit Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

Rate: T

Cast: LuHan ,WuFan/Kris, Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun/Byun Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Pair: SuLay, KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Slight: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, dll

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s), gaje, sinetron mode on, ngebosenin, don't like, don't read.

Summary: Ketakutan akan masa lalu, membuat Yixing menjadi seorang ibu yang overprotective. Akankah masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya? (Bad Summary)

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_Author Pov._

Luhan memandang datar Wufan yang sedang merapikan seragamnya di depan cermin. Pelukannya pada boneka teddy bear semakin mengerat. Entah kenapa ia merasa iri melihat Wufan yang tampaknya bahagia memasuki hari pertamanya sebagai murid SMA. Sedangkan ia, hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang bisa saja mati bosan karena terus dikurung di dalam rumah. Menjalani sekolah hanya dengan berkutat didepan laptop tanpa ada teman untuk di ajaknya berdiskusi.

Tapi sampai kapan ia harus menjalani itu semua? Luhan sendiri pun tidak tau. Jujur ia sudah tidak tahan hidup seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari semuanya, menuju alam bebas yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas tanpa ada tembok pembatas. Kalau saja ia terlahir menjadi seorang laki-laki, mungkin kehidupannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Wufan sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menatap pantulan wajah adiknya di cermin. Ia baru sadar kalau Luhan menatapnya dari tadi. Dan rasa bersalah itu pun datang. Wufan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak menunjukkan raut cerianya di depan adiknya itu. Ini hari pertamanya masuk SMA dan menjadi impian Luhan juga untuk memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Wufan saat mereka SMA, tapi apa daya sang ibu masih tidak mengizinkan Luhan sekolah disekolah formal. Dan ia tau Luhan pasti sangat sedih sekarang ini.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Luhan tetap tidak berkedip saat Wufan berjongkok, duduk di depannya.

"sepertinya kau bahagia sekali" ujar Luhan dingin. Wufan mendengar suara Luhan bergetar dan yang membuat hatinya miris saat melihat mata adiknya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"ti-tidak–"

"jangan bohong" potong Luhan dan satu tetes air matanya mulai turun. Sungguh Wufan memaki dirinya sendiri saat ini karena membuat separuh jiwanya menangis,"kau jahat Wu, kau selalu membohongi ku, kau selalu bercerita kalau kehidupan diluar sana tidak menyenangkan, tapi buktinya kau sangat menikmatinya kan? Kenapa kau hanya menikmatinya sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga? Bukankah aku saudaramu? Bahkan kita lahir dari rahim yang sama" isakan Luhan pun keluar dan gadis itu beralih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Wufan tersentak mendengar pernyataan Luhan, ia merasa hatinya seperti teriris benda tajam saat melihat adiknya menangis seperti itu. Ia pun bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh adiknya yang bergetar.

"mianhae Lu, bukan ma–"

"cukup Wu! Jangan bohongi aku lagi, aku bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang..."

"...kau tau, aku lelah Wu, aku menyesal terlahir menjadi perempuan" dan Luhan pun dengan kasar melepas pelukan Wufan padanya membuat kakaknya itu membualatkan matanya kaget.

"dan kenapa aku harus terlahir menjadi perempuan Wu? Kita kembar kan? Seharusnya aku juga laki-laki sama sepertimu, Tuhan memang tidak adil padaku hiks" seru Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah penuh emosi, lalu secepat kilat ia berlari keluar dari kamar Wufan dan mengunci dirinya di kamar.

Wufan panik dibuatnya, ia pun berlari mengejar Luhan tapi sayang kamar adiknya itu sudah dikunci dari dalam.

"Lu, buka pintunya! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" seru Wufan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, yang Wufan dengar adalah suara isakan.

"Lu, aku mohon buka pintunya!"

"pergilah Wu, kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama mu kan?"

Wufan menundukkan wajahnya, ketukannya pun melemah. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu. Bukan maksudanya untuk membohongi Luhan. ia hanya ingin menjaga perasaannya saja. Wufan tidak mau Luhan semakin tersiksa membayangkan keindahan hidup diluar sana jika Wufan menceritakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

"Lu!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"aku mohon pergilah Wu, tinggalkan aku sendiri hiks"

"mianhae" ucapnya lirih dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Apakah Luhan benar-benar marah padanya saat ini? Seumur-umur Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini. Wufan sebenarnya mengerti, Luhan memang sudah tidak tahan dengan hidup yang ia jalani. Jujur Wufan juga tidak tega akan hal itu. Tapi apa daya, Wufan hanya seorang anak, usianya masih belum cukup untuk menentang kemauan orang tuanya. Jika bisa Wufan ingin membawa saudaranya itu kemanapun yang ia mau. Melihat senyum Luhan sudah cukup membuat Wufan bahagia, karena bagaimanapun Luhan adalah separuh jiwanya. Luhan sakit, senang, sedih semua yang Luhan rasakan Wufan juga mampu merasakannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Wufan menyeret tas nya menuruni tangga. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Selama ini yang selalu Wufan hindari adalah membuat Luhan sedih. Sebisa mungkin Wufan akan membuat adiknya itu senang walaupun hanya dengan menceritakan hari-hari nya di sekolah yang memang biasa saja tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan semangat mendengarnya. Tapi yang membuat Wufan semakin merasa bersalah adalah ia yang selalu memberi janji palsu pada adiknya. Mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan. Janji sepele memang, tapi sampai sekarang Wufan masih belum bisa menepatinya. Baginya membawa kabur Luhan dari penjara jauh lebih mudah dari pada rumah ini, dengan Yixing –ibunya– yang hampir setiap menit memeriksa keadaan putri kaca-nya. Putri kaca, yah begitu Wufan menyebut Luhan, seakan ibunya itu takut kalau kaca itu pecah jika orang lain menyentuhnya.

Dan ia merasa ibunya sudah benar-benar berlebihan. Tidak cukupkah Luhan menjalani homeschooling dari TK sampai SMP? Tidak bisakah membebaskan Luhan selama 3 tahun saja, menjalani masa SMA nya dengan normal?

Wufan menghela nafas berat sambil berjalan melewati ruang makan, dimana ada nenek, kakek, adik bungsunya dan kedua orang tuanya tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"Wufan! Sarapan dulu!" seru Yixing pada putranya yang tidak biasanya melewatkan sarapannya.

"aku tidak lapar" jawab Wufan tanpa menengok dan tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh dengan sikap putranya pagi ini.

"Wufan kenapa?" tanya nyonya Kim yang juga bingung melihat cucu nya yang sedikit berbeda.

"aku juga tidak tau eomma" jawab Yixing dengan raut wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. Suho pun mengusap lengan istrinya yang tampak gelisah memikirkan putra sulungnya.

"sudah, mungkin Wufan gugup menghadapi hari pertamanya di sekolah yang baru" ujar Suho untuk menenangkan sang istri. Dan akhirnya Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, mungkin suaminya benar, Wufan pasti gugup menghadapi hari pertamanya.

**~SS2~**

Dengan langkah ceria gadis bermarga Huang itu memasuki halaman sekolahnya yang baru, Sangwon SHS. Mood nya sedang baik pagi ini mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi siswi SMA dengan kelas baru dan teman baru pula walaupun pasti teman lama masih mendominasi karena memang sekolah SMA nya ini satu yayasan dengan SMP nya bahkan gedungnya pun berdekatan, jadi mayoritas alumni SMP Sangwon akan meneruskan SMA nya di Sangwon juga.

Langkah Zitao terhenti sejenak, ia pandangi gedung sekolahnya yang baru itu dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari bibir nya. Sepertinya mood gadis itu memang benar-benar baik hari ini.

"welcome back Huang Zitao" gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi melewati lorong yang menghubungkan dengan kelas nya yang baru. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum cerianya berubah menjadi seringaian jail saat melihat sosok namja tinggi yang berjalan tidak terlalu jauh di depannya.

Zitao pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya sampai mendekat ke arah namja yang tidak lain adalah Wufan tersebut. Dengan cukup keras ia menyenggol bahu Wufan sampai tubuh tinggi tersebut terhuyung ke samping. Merasa misi nya sudah berhasil terlaksana, gadis itu mempercepat kembali langkahnya mencoba untuk kabur dari amukan namja yang biasa ia panggil jerapah tengik itu. Tapi merasa tidak mendapat respon, langkahnya terhenti kembali. Keningnya berkerut.

'_aneh'_ batinnya. Karena memang tidak biasanya Wufan hanya diam saat gadis itu mengganggunya.

Zitao pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Wufan yang melanjutkan langkahnya kembali tanpa semangat. Gadis itu mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Wufan dan matanya terus mengamati raut datar di sampingnya.

Tangannya kanannya terangkat untuk menoyor kepala Wufan dan lagi-lagi tidak mendapat respon. Tidak mau menyerah Zitao mulai memukul dan mencubiti lengan Wufan dan kali ini berhasil membuat langkah namja itu terhenti.

"aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar" ucapnya dingin dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

Zitao kembali mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan saudara kembar sahabatnya ini. Karena tidak biasanya Wufan tidak membalas kejailannya. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan Zitao yang masih nampak berpikir dan tidak lama kemudian ia seperti menemukan apa yang membuat Wufan kehilangan semangat pagi ini.

"Lulu kenapa?"

Bingo! Pertanyaan Zitao memang tepat sasaran. Gadis itu tau betul satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Wufan murung, dan itu pasti menyangkut Luhan.

"apa dia sakit lagi?" tanya Zitao lagi walaupun pertanyaan pertamanya belum di jawab.

"ani" jawab Wufan singkat.

"lalu?"

"bukan urusanmu" ujar Wufan dingin.

"tentu saja urusanku, Lulu sahabatku"

Wufan kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap gadis bermata panda di sampingnya.

"kau hanya sahabatnya, tidak semua tentang Lulu kau juga harus mengetahuinya" ucap Wufan dengan meninggikan suaranya sambil menunjuk Zitao dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mata Zitao membulat, ia seakan tidak terima dengan pernyataan Wufan padanya. Rahangnya mulai mengeras dan wajahnya memerah penuh emosi. Sepertinya mood nya juga berubah jelek saat ini.

"justru karena aku sahabatnya, aku berhak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, satu-satunya sahabat yang dia punya hanya aku, aku yang paling mengerti segala seuatu tentangnya, bahkan kau..." Zitao balik menunjuk Wufan dengan jari telunjuknya,"...saudaranya sekalipun tak pernah mengerti perasaannya, kau tidak tau kan bagaimana tersiksanya Lulu selama ini, sekalipun kau mengerti tapi apa kau pernah berusaha membuatnya bahagia walau sebentar saja? Jawabannya tidak pernah, kau hanya bisa memberi janji kosong padanya dan kau tau, itu hanya akan membuat Lulu kecewa padamu, jadi jangan kaget kalau suatu hari nanti ia tidak mempercayaimu lagi" ucap Zitao panjang lebar dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Wufan sendiri yang masih mematung di lorong.

Tidak dipungkiri lagi Wufan kaget mendengar pernyataan Zitao. Apakah selama ini ia memang tidak mengerti Luhan? tidak, Wufan mengerti betul bagaimana adiknya tapi tuduhan Zitao tentang janji kosong itu memang benar dan Wufan memang menyadarinya. Tapi ia tidak sampai berpikir kalau nanti Luhan bisa saja tidak mempercayainya lagi dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tidak, Wufan tidak mau itu terjadi, ia tidak mau saudara kembarnya itu mengecapnya sebagai pembohong. Wufan harus menjelaskannya saat pulang sekolah nanti, ya.. sebelum Luhan benar-benar marah padanya.

**~SS2~**

Tok tok tok

"Lulu!"

Tok tok tok

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, karena tidak biasanya kamar putri kesayangannya itu terkunci dari dalam. Tapi tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka. Langsung saja Yixing memasuki kamar tersebut dan mendapati si pembuka pintu berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Yixing pun geleng-geleng dibuatnya.

Yeoja itu kemudian menyibakkan tirai jendela agar sinar matahari pagi masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirannya.

"Lulu, ayo bangun sayang, jangan tidur lagi ini sudah siang!" tangan Yixing perlahan menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh putrinya. Tapi selimut itu ternyata juga ditarik oleh Luhan sehingga Yixing tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"sayang, ini sudah siang, cepat mandi sebentar lagi guru Shin datang"

Guru Shin, guru yang membimbing Luhan belajar selama ini.

"shireo, aku tidak mau belajar lagi" jawab Luhan dibalik selimut.

Yixing menhela nafas berat, mencoba bersabar menghadapi putrinya yang terkadang susah untuk menuruti perintahnya itu.

"Luhan, eomma sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, jadi sekarang cepat bangun" ujar Yixing sekuat mungkin menahan emosinya. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari Luhan.

Cukup lama Yixing menunggu pergerakan putrinya untuk bangun, tapi akhirnya kesabarannya sudah habis.

"LUHAN!BANGUN!" bentak Yixing dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menarik selimut Luhan dengan kasar sehingga selimut itu pun terlepas dari tubuh putrinya.

Luhan pun beralih menangkup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"hiks shireo...aku tidak mau homeschooling lagi aku ingin seperti Wufan eomma hiks hiks"

"Lu, jangan buat eomma marah" Yixing menarik lengan Luhan agar putrinya itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Terlihatlah sekarang wajah putrinya yang basah dan sembab.

"aku hanya ingin sekolah ditempat yang semestinya eomma, itu saja hiks, sekali ini saja eomma, aku moh–"

"LUHAN CUKUP! eomma tidak mau mendengarnya lagi, berkali-kali kau meminta hal yang sama dan jawaban yang sama pula yang akan eomma berikan... sekarang cepat mandi!" bentak Yixing sekali lagi, lalu menyeret putrinya untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

Tangis Luhan pun semakin menjadi, gadis itu meronta untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yixing di lengannya.

"shireo eomma.. aku tidak mau belajar hiks hiks"

Yixing tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang meronta dan terus menarik putrinya itu memasuki kamar mandi.

"Yixing ada apa rib– ASTAGA! Yixing apa yang kau lakukan pada putrimu?" pekik nyonya Kim saat melihat Yixing menyeret Luhan ke kamar mandi.

"hiks nenek hiks hiks"

Melihat mertuanya, cengkeraman Yixing melemah dan membuat Luhan dengan mudah melepaskan diri lalu berhambur kepelukan sang nenek.

"jangan kasar begitu, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya nyonya Kim pada Yixing yang mukanya sudah merah padam. Tangan yeoja tua itu mengusap punggung cucunya yang bergetar dipelukannya.

Yixing memijit pelipisnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,"30 menit lagi Luhan sudah harus siap, sebentar lagi guru Shin datang" ujar Yixing dingin lalu pergi meniggalkan kamar Luhan.

Nyonya Kim memeluk prihatin cucu perempuan satu-satunya itu. Ia tau betul apa yang menyebabkan cucunya seperti ini dan ia merasa menantunya itu sudah keterlaluan.

"ssssttt Lulu jangan menangis lagi ne, ada nenek disini" ucap nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"hiks eomma jahat, eomma tidak menyayangiku lagi hiks eomma jahat" racau Luhan di pelukan neneknya.

"ssstt Lulu tidak boleh bicara begitu, justru eomma sangat menyayangimu, eomma hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Lulu yang sabar ne, sekarang Lulu mandi, biar nenek yang bicara pada eomma mu"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada nyonya Kim lalu mengangguk. Tangan yeoja tua itu terangkat untuk menghapus air mata cucunya dan mencium keningnya sekilas. Setelah itu Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Nyonya Kim menatap iba pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu. Ia tau cucunya itu sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan ibunya. Tapi mau bagaiman lagi, sudah berkali-kali nyonya Kim menasihati Yixing agar memberi sedikit kebebasan tapi percumah saja, Yixing masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

**~SS2~**

Nyonya Kim mendekati menantunya yang saat ini menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja makan. Ia bisa melihat bahu menantunya itu bergetar yang menandakan bahwa sang menantu sedang menangis. Nyonya Kim mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yixing dan perlahan mengusap bahu menantunya membuat Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya menatap nyonya Kim.

"hiks eomma" panggil Yixing lalu berhambur kepelukan mertuanya. Nyonya Kim pun tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung Yixing agar yeoja itu sedikit tenang.

"aku hanya ingin melindunginya eomma, apa aku salah hiks"

Nyonya Kim mengehela nafasnya sejenak,"Yixing dengarkan eomma..."

"...eomma tau kau hanya ingin melindungi putrimu, tapi caranya bukan begitu Yixing, mengurung Luhan terus-menerus di dalam rumah tidak baik untuk perkembangannya kelak, putrimu juga butuh bersosialisasi, Luhan sudah beranjak dewasa dan dia pasti tau mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, eomma justru takut kalau suatu hari nanti Luhan malah melampiaskan semuanya ke hal-hal yang negatif... jadi alangkah baiknya kau memberi sedikit kebebasan padanya, Luhan sudah terlalu lama homeschooling, kali ini izinkanlah ia memasuki sekolah formal, lagi pula ada Wufan dan Jongin yang akan menjaganya nanti" nasihat nyonya Kim panjang lebar.

"tapi aku takut eomma"

Nyonya Kim merenggangkan pelukannya dan beralih menangkup wajah Yixing yang basah,"cobalah untuk percaya pada putrimu sendiri, aku yakin Luhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang kau berikan"

Tangis Yixing masih belum berhenti. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Jujur ia masih belum sanggup membebaskan Luhan. Rasa takut itu masih ada. Walalupun ada Wufan dan Jongin yang pasti akan menjaga saudaranya tapi tetap saja Yixing masih merasa takut karena Wufan dan Jongin tidak mungkin terus menerus bersama Luhan saat disekolah.

Yah...mungkin Yixing masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya.

**~SS2~**

"ahahahaha" tawa sekelompok namja yang sedang mengelingi salah satu bilik toilet di mana terdapat seorang namja yang sedang berjongkok di depan closet.

"anak baru ingin menjadi jagoan haaaaah?" bentak namja berambut plontos yang tangan kanannya sibuk menjambak rambut ikal namja yang sedang berjongkok di depan closet.

"ti-tidak sunbae" jawab namja itu takut-takut dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"masih berani mengelak?" bentak namja plontos lagi.

"sudah beri pelajaran saja dia, supaya tau akibatnya karena sudah menantang bos besar" teriak salah satu namja berpipi tirus.

Dan tiba-tiba namja plontos menenggelamkan wajah hoobae-nya –namja ikal yang berjongkok di depan closet– ke dalam air yang ada di closet tersebut dan semua pasti tau seberapa menjijikannya air dalam closet itu.

Sedangkan di belakang gerombolan namja itu tampaklah sang bos ber-nametag Byun Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok sambil melipat tangannya di dada, menatap tajam pertunjukan yang diciptakan oleh anak buahnya.

Cukup lama namja plontos itu menenggelamkan wajah hoobaenya di dalam closet sampai tubuh hoobaenya tersebut melemas dan akhirnya ia menarik rambut hoobaenya kembali agar bisa mengambil nafas sejenak tapi tidak lama ia menenggelamkan wajah hoobaenya kembali dan itu berulang-ulang kali dilakukannya.

Disekelingnya terdengar tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain seolah mendapat hiburan yang seru dan itu semakin membuat namja berambut plontos tidak ingin berhenti menyiksa hoobaenya yang saat ini mungkin sudah hampir pingsan karena kehilangan nafas.

Namun tidak lama terdengar pintu toilet yang di buka seseorang. Sehun dengan raut dinginrnya menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu tontonannya dan siapapun orang itu, Sehun pastikan akan bernasib sama dengan hoobae di depannya yang saat ini tengah mengumpulkan oxigen sebanyak-banyaknya agar ia tidak mati sia-sia. Namun rencananya buyar saat melihat sosok Wufan yang muncul.

Wufan pun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku melihat aktivitas anak buah Sehun. Tapi sedikitpun Wufan tidak merasa takut, ia sudah biasa melihat hal seperti ini saat SMP dan Wufan yakin Sehun tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya karena mengingat ia adalah sepupu sahabatnya, Kim Jongin. Tapi itu dulu saat ia masih SMP dan hubungan Sehun-Jongin masih baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang? Wufan tau kalau hubungan keduanya sedang tidak baik. Jadi apa dia masih aman sekarang?

Sehun beralih memasukkan tangannya di saku celana,"cukup!" interupsinya untuk menghentikan aktivitas anak buahnya menyiksa anak baru. Kemudian berjalan dengan santai melewati Wufan dan Taeyong yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Wufan. Tubuh Wufan sempat oleng saat salah satu anak buah Sehun dengan sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

Sedangkan sang korban penyiksaan saat ini sedang meraup oxigen sebanyak-banyaknya, beruntung ia tidak sempat pingsan.

Langsung saja Wufan dan Taeyong mengahampiri sang korban.

"gwenchanna?" tanya Wufan setengah panik karena sang korban benar-benar terlihat lemas.

"uhuk... uhuk" sang korban malah terbatuk lalu bangkit dengan langkah terseok-seok menuju wastafel dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan bersandar di tembok. Wufan dan Taeyong hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saja menunggu sampai keadaan sang korban stabil.

"gila... mereka semua gilaa" racau sang korban.

Wufan dan Taeyong lalu beranjak mendekati sang korban.

"kau anak baru? Eumm maksudku kau baru memasuki Sangwon di tahun pertamamu menjadi siswa SMA?" tanya Wufan.

Sang korban membuka matanya dan beralih menatap Wufan, nafasnya nya sudah agak stabil sekarang.

"ne, perkenalkan namaku Choi Inho" ucap sang korban bernama Inho sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Wufan dan Taeyong.

Wufan dan Taeyong pun menyambut jabatan tangan Inho dan memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"aku Lee Taeyong"

"aku Kim Wufan, kalau boleh tau, kenapa mereka bisa menyiksamu seperti itu?" tanya Wufan lagi.

"haaaah... entahlah aku hanya ingin keluar dari toilet dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak namja pucat yang mereka panggil bos tadi dan setelah itu kalian bisa lihat sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan padaku" jelas Inho.

Wufan pun hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil menepuk bahu Inho.

"karena kau masih baru di Sangwon akan ku beri tau sesuatu" ucap Taeyong. Inho pun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"apa?"

"jangan sekali-sekali kau berurusan dengan mereka, mereka itu berandalan tengik di Sangwon dan namja yang kau tabrak tadi adalah bos mereka Byun Sehun siswa kelas 11, asal kau tau saja anak buah Sehun sangat banyak bahkan sunbae kelas 12 pun banyak yang menjadi anak buah Sehun, entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun sampai mereka mau-maunya menjadi anak buah si muka mayat itu" jelas Taeyong panjang lebar.

"jaga bicara mu, kalau anak buah Sehun mendengar bisa rontok gigi-gigimu" Wufan terkekeh melihat temannya yang terlihat mengebu-gebu menjelaskan tentang Sehun pada Inho.

"kenapa tidak melapor ke guru saja?" tanya Inho dengan polosnya membuat Taeyong tertawa remeh kearahnya.

"berani kau melaporkannya pada guru, maka ucapkan selamat datang pada rumah sakit karena kau akan berakhir disana nantinya, entah itu gigimu ompong, patah tulang, atau bahkan koma, tapi tenang kau tidak akan sampai tewas"

"lalu kenapa tidak lapor polisi?"

"lapor polisi? Ahahaha" kembali Taeyong tertawa remeh,"asal kau tau saja polisi-polisi disini adalah teman baik Sehun bahkan dia sering sekali mengahabiskan waktunya di kantor polisi, menakjubkan bukan?"

Inho terlihat bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar penjelasan Taeyong. Semenakutkan itukah Byun Sehun?

"berhenti menakut-nakutinya Lee" interupsi Wufan.

"siapa yang menakut-nakuti, itu memang faktanya Kim"

Wufan memutar bola matanya malas lalu manatap Inho kembali,"oh iya kau kelas apa?"

"10 C, kalian?" tanya Inho balik.

"kami 10 B, kajja kami antar ke kelasmu" ajak Wufan sambil membantu Inho untuk berdiri.

"terima kasih, kalau saja kalian tidak datang pasti aku sudah menyusul nenek ku di surga"

Wufan dan Taeyong terkekeh mendengarnya,"sama-sama, sekarang kita teman?"

Inho tersenyum mendengarnya,"ne, teman"

**~SS2~**

Jadwal Luhan setelah kegiatan belajarnya adalah tidur siang tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Gadis itu terlihat melamun sambil membelai lembut bulu miss. Lula di pangkuannya, memandang kosong ke arah balkon kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Luhan sendiri pun tidak tau karena begitu banyaknya hal yang berkecamuk dipikirannya.

Namun tidak lama ia hentikan lamunannya dan beralih meraih smartphone nya yang tergeletak di atas bantal lalu mencari nama kontak seseorang.

"yeoboseo" sapanya ketika telepon tersambung.

"_yeoboseo, ada apa Princess?" _tanya orang di seberang telepon.

"appa pulang jam berapa?" tanya Luhan pada orang diseberang telepon yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"_seperti biasa, wae? Kau merindukan appa eoh?"_

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya,"ne"

Suho pun terkekeh_,"Lulu kenapa? Apa Lulu bertengkar dengan eomma lagi?"_ dan sepertinya Suho tau kalau putrinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja, karena nada bicara Luhan tidak seceria biasanya.

"ani, aku hanya ingin menelepon appa saja"bohong Luhan lalu menghela nafasnya,"ya sudah kalau begitu, Lulu tunggu appa pulang"

"_arraseo, sekarang Lulu istirahat ne, saranghae"_

"nado saranghae appa"

Setelah sambungan telepon dengan ayahnya putus, smartphone nya berbunyi menandakan ada email masuk. Luhan pun segera membuka email tersebut.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas setelah mengetahui siapa si pengirim email.

**From: Byun Sehun**

**Hai Luhan!**

**Sedang apa kau sekarang?**

**Biar kutebak, pasti kau sedang bosan**

Luhan terkekeh membacanya.

**Baiklah, agar kau tidak bosan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu**

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sambil membuka gambar pertama yang dikirimkan Sehun. Terlihat foto sebuah gedung yang berdiri kokoh dengan halaman yang sangat luas.

**Foto pertama adalah gedung sekolah ku, dan sekolah Wufan juga pastinya. Bagaimana? Baguskan?**

Gadis itu tersenyum melihatnya. Ia yakin akan menjadi salah satu siswi disana nantinya. Yah... ia yakin itu. Lalu ia membuka gambar kedua. Terlihat ruang kelas dengan banyaknya meja dan kursi yang berjejer rapi serta pernak-pernik kelas yang tertempel di tembok membuat suasana kelas tersebut menjadi lebih berwarna.

**Kalau foto kedua ini kelasku. Bayangkan saja betapa menyenangkan belajar dengan banyak teman yang mengelilingimu.**

Luhan tertunduk lesu. yah, dia memang hanya bisa membayangkannya tanpa bisa merasakannya. Setelah itu gambar ketiga memperlihatkan sebuah cafetaria dimana banyak sekali siswa yang bercengkrama disana sambil memakan makan siang mereka.

**Foto ketiga kantin sekolah. Tempat dimana kami mengisi perut.**

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh dan langsung membuka gambar ke empat. Foto itu memperlihatkan segerombolan siswa yang terlihat sedang bersendau gurau. Dan Luhan menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

**Foto keempat. Lihatlah Wufan, dia terlihat bahagia sekali bersama teman-temannya. Apa kau tidak mau seperti itu?**

Jangan ditanya, Luhan sangat menginginkan semua itu. Bisa tertawa lepas seperti Wufan dalam foto tersebut.

**Dan foto terakhir adalah foto kedai bubble tea. Aku sering membeli bubble tea disana. Kau pasti belum pernah merasakan bubble tea kan? Itu minuman kesukaanku. Kau harus mencobanya Luhan, aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal.**

**Baiklah untuk hari ini cukup itu yang bisa aku tunjukkan padamu dan aku harap suatu hari nanti kau bisa menjadi bagian dari Sangwon. Annyeong!**

Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat gambar-gambar tersebut. Memang belakangan ini Sehun sering mengirim email padanya seperti hanya menyapa, menanyakan kabar, atau menanyakan kegiatan yang Luhan lakukan. Luhan sendiri heran karena semenjak pertemuan mereka seminggu yang lalu Sehun terlihat ingin menjadi temannya tapi jangan ditanya Luhan juga senang karena temannya bertambah satu lagi.

"sepertinya memang sangat menyenangkan Wu" gumamnya sambil menatap foto Wufan yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"kapan aku bisa sepertimu?"

**~SS2~**

Zitao berjalan cepat di lorong sekolahnya saat merasa ada dua orang namja yang terlihat sedang mengikutinya. Yang ia takutkan, mereka adalah anak buah Sehun. Bisa habis dia kalau sampai itu benar anak buah Sehun.

"hey manis kenapa cepat sekali jalanmu?" tegur salah seorang namja sambil menarik bahunya.

Tubuh Zitao terlihat bergetar melihat tampang seram dua orang di depannya ini,"ma-maaf sunbae, aku ingin cepat pulang" jawab Zitao takut-takut dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa buru-buru, eum bisa temani kami sebentar?" tanya namja beralis tebal.

Zitao sedikit melangkah mundur saat namja itu ingin meraih dagunya,"maaf sunbae aku tidak bisa"

"ayolah sebentar saja" kini namja bertubuh cungkring menarik tangannya.

"tidak sunbae, aku ingin pulang" ronta Zitao berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan si namja cungkring.

"sebentar saja manis, nanti kami antar kau pulang" paksa namja alis tebal.

"tidak lepaskan!" tak henti-hentinya Zitao meronta tapi cengkeraman namja itu sangat kuat. Kedua namja itu pun terus menarik Zitao entah kemana tanpa memperdulikan protes dari gadis itu.

Tapi kemudian Zitao merasakan tangan kirinya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"maaf sunbae, aku punya urusan dengannya" interupsi namja yang menarik tangan kiri Zitao.

Zitao dan kedua namja itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata Zitao membulat saat mengetahui sosok Wufan yang menarik tangan kirinya.

"urusan apa?" tanya namja cungkring sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"maaf urusan pribadi" jawab Wufan.

Terlihat namja beralis tebal tengah membisikkan sesuatu pada namja cungkring. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Zitao dan Wufan tidak bisa menangkap suaranya.

"baiklah, kau selamat manis, annyeong!" namja cungkring mencolek dagu Zitao sebelum pergi meninggalkan Zitao dan Wufan di lorong.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengusap dadanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Wufan.

"kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Zitao.

"setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu"

"cih, memang sudah menjadi tugas namja menolong yeoja yang dalam bahaya" Zitao memutar bola matanya malas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Gengsinya masih terlalu besar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Wufan.

Wufan pun mengikutinya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Zitao.

"kau bilang ada urusan dengan ku, urusan apa?" tanya Zitao sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"bicara saja" ucap Zitao malas.

"tadi pagi Lulu marah padaku" ucap Wufan yang dapat menghentikan langkah Zitao.

"marah? Marah kenapa?"

"entahlah aku rasa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu ia melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku dan kau benar, aku memang menjanjikan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang belum aku tepati"

"apa yang kau janjikan?"

"mengajaknya jalan-jalan"

Zitao memutar bola matanya dan beralih memijit pelipisnya,"astaga! kau bodoh Kim, benar-benar bodoh"

Wufan tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang Zitao bingung.

"janji seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa tepati?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

"kau pikir mudah membawa Lulu keluar dari rumah" ujar Wufan kesal.

"buktinya aku bisa membawa Lulu keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan eomma, kau hanya perlu ini" Zitao mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Wufan dengan jari telunjuknya,"percumah kau menjadi lulusan terbaik jika tidak bisa menggunakan otakmu" dan Zitao melangkahkan kakinya kembali meninggalkan Wufan yang masih terlihat berpikir.

Dan sekarang Wufan merasa bodoh di depan musuh bebuyutannya. Selama ini otaknya tidak bisa berpikir atau malas untuk berpikir? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti ia akan mencobanya kali ini.

"Ya! Huang, tunggu!" Wufan mengejar Zitao yang sudah melangkah jauh.

Zitao pun memutar badannya,"apa lagi?" tanya nya malas.

"kau tidak ingin menghemat uang jajanmu?" tanya Wufan sambil menunjukkan kunci motornya pada Zitao.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir sejenak,_'boleh juga, bisa mengirit ongkos pulang'_

"baiklah" ucapnya setuju dan mengikuti Wufan berjalan ke arah parkiran.

"cepat naik!" titah Wufan menyuruh Zitao naik ke jok belakang. Zitao pun dengan ragu menaikinya.

"kau tidak membawa helm satu lagi?"

"ani"

Terdengar Zitao menggeram kesal,"babo, bagaimana kalau ada polisi?"

"tidak akan, jam-jam seperti ini tidak ada polisi yang berpatroli, sekarang pegangan yang kuat!"

"mwo? shireo"

Wufan mengangkat bahunya,"ya sudah kalau tidak mau" dan akhirnya Wufan menyalakan motornya. Terdengar suaranya yang memekakan telinga sampai-sampai Zitao menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! bisa pelankan– kyaaaaaaaa!" teriak Zitao dan reflek melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Wufan karena Wufan melesatkan motornya tanpa aba-aba dengan kecepatan tinggi. Motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan hampir mencapai kurang lebih 100km/h beruntung jalan yang mereka lewati tidak terlalu ramai. Di perjalanan, Zitao hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar ia bisa sampai dengan selamat di rumah dan bukan sampai di rumah sakit.

Perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah Zitao menempuh jarak 11 km dan hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk sampai. Wufan menghentikan motornya tepat di depan rumah Zitao.

Dengan lemas gadis itu turun dari jok belakang. Perutnya mendadak mual karena terlalu banyak menghirup angin mengingat kecepatan laju motor Wufan tidak bisa dibilang pelan, beruntung ia tidak kena serangan jantung.

Saat Wufan menoleh ke arah Zitao, ia terlihat menahan tawanya karena melihat rambut gadis itu yang hampir menyerupai rambut singa karena efek angin di perjalanan. Zitao pun menggeram kesal dibuatnya lalu memukul kepala Wufan yang masih tertutup helm.

"aduh..Ya! hentikan babo" protes Wufan sambil menghindari pukulan Zitao

"NAMJA GILAA... BRENGSEK!" umpat Zitao lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah tidak santai.

Wufan tertawa puas melihatnya karena rencananya mengerjai sahabat adiknya itu berhasil dan mungkin akibatnya, Zitao bisa saja trauma naik motor,"terima kasih kembali" seru Wufan dengan nada mengejek. Setelah itu ia melajukan motornya kembali untuk pulang

**~SS2~**

**From: Kim Xiao Lu**

**Gomawo oppa dan sepertinya aku tertarik dengan bubble tea mu**

**Aku harap kau mau membelikannya untukku hehe. Annyeong!**

Sehun berjalan di lorong sekolahnya sambil tersenyum menatap smartphone nya dan seperti biasa Luhan hanya menjawab kiriman emailnya dengan singkat tanpa ingin memperpanjang obrolan. Tapi Sehun tau mungkin Luhan masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui maksudnya.

Pendekatan

Itulah misi Byun Sehun saat ini.

Bruukk

Karena tidak melihat jalan di depannya, seorang siswa tanpa sengaja menabrak Sehun sehingga tubuh namja itu oleng ke samping. Beruntung tidak sampai jatuh.

"ah jeosonghamnida sunbae, aku tidak sengaja... jeosonghamnida" ucap sang pelaku penabrakan sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya di depan Sehun dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang bergetar, takut jika Sehun menghajarnya saat ini juga.

Sehun pun mendengus kesal. Melihat hoobae itu terus membungkukkan badan di depannya. Membuatnya muak.

"cepat pergi dari sini kalau tidak mau rahangmu geser dari tempatnya" desis Sehun yang terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"ahh ne jeosonghamnida" dan secepat kilat hoobae itu berlari, menjauh dari Sehun sebelum namja itu memberinya pelajaran.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya tapi tidak lama ia menghentikan langkahnya kembali saat melihat yeoja bersurai gelap dan bermata bulat sedang duduk seorang diri di depan ruang kelas.

Perlahan ia mendekati sang yeoja dan duduk di sebelahnya membuat sang yeoja kaget dibuatnya.

"annyeong Kyung!" sapa Sehun pada yeoja itu.

"eh..an-annyeong Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut sambil sedikit menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Sehun.

"sedang menunggu?"

"n-ne"

"baiklah aku temani" ucap Sehun seenaknya tanpa bertanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Jujur Kyungsoo takut jika hanya berdua bersama Sehun seperti ini, apalagi sekolah sudah semakin sepi karena bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu.

Tapi karena Jongin –orang yang ia tunggu– sedang ada urusan dengan guru matematikanya, jadi ia pun harus sabar menunggu di depan kelasnya sendirian karena Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang seorang diri.

Suasana hening, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri juga bingung harus memulai pembicaraan bagaimana.

"eum Sehun, maaf–"

"jangan membahas hal itu Kyung, aku tidak mau mood ku berubah jelek" potong Sehun karena ia tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf jika memang kyungsoo akan menyinggung hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo beralih menundukkan wajahnya,"maaf, tapi aku mohon kau jangan mendiamkan Jongin seperti ini, Sehun aku–"

"ahh sepertinya yang kau tunggu sudah datang, baiklah aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong" sahut Sehun cepat dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk berdua dengan Sehun. Dan sekarang ia melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak 2x lebih cepat melihat tatapan Sehun yang menusuk.

Jujur saat melihat Jongin, ingin rasanya Sehun meremukan tulang sahabatnya itu. Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak mungkin melakukannya karena mengingat Jongin yang memang sangat baik padanya dulu saat persahabatan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Dan setidaknya Sehun masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukannya.

"sekali saja kau membuat Kyungsoo menangis, aku patahkan tulang-tulangmu" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin setelah itu ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan namja kulit tan itu. Sedangkan Jongin masih diam tidak bergeming, tapi tidak lama ia membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Sehun.

"Sehun tung–"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Jongin.

"oh iya... ternyata anak SD jauh lebih menyenangkan Jongin" ucap Sehun dengan senyum penuh artinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung apa yang di katakan Sehun. Anak SD? Apa maksudnya? Otaknya berjalan lamban mencerna apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Tepukan Kyungsoo di bahu Jongin pun akhirnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jongin-ah gwenchanna?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Jongin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum,"seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan dijawab gelengan oleh Kyungsoo,"ani, Sehun hanya menemaniku menunggumu tadi"

"syukurlah kalau begitu, kajja kita pulang!" ajak Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya pikirannya masih terpaku pada ucapan Sehun tadi.

'_anak SD?'_

**Tbc**

Aduuh maap ya update lama, abis UTS tiba-tiba mood berantakan and otak mampet buat nerusin ff yang belum kelar -_-#halah alasan. Jadi maap kalau chap ini mengecewakan and tambah gaje kkkkk #plak

Yup langsung balas review aja:

**Berlindia: **iya chingu sehun ahjussi nya kkkk, hehe makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Zoldyk: **hehe sukur deh kalo chingu suka, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Hunhankailu: **haha proses nya buat hunhan masih butuh waktu ching #plak, iya maklum naluri seorang ibu #halah, hehe makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Guest: **haha diusahain ya kkkk, oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**lisnana1: **hehe iya ching ini udah di lanjut kkkk, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Echa: **haha iya beb gak papa, saya juga ngaret update nya #bow, oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Taesholee: **waaah makasih udah mau suka cerita gaje saya #bow, oke beb ini udah dilanjut maap lama hehe, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Guest: **haha positif thinking aja sama sehun kkkk, oke ini udah dilanjut maap lama hehe, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Guest: **hehe maap ching update lama ya hiks, tapi ini udah aku lanjut kok, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**HunHan's Real: **hahaha bener-bener muka macam luhan gitu pantenye jadi anak TK #plak, oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**OrangKece: **hehe ini udah saya lanjut beb, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Lulu: **hehe ini udah saya lanjut ching, maap lama ya #bow, oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng sehun

**Thanks for your review****: ****MidnightPandaDragon1728****, ****jungsssi****, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****xiaolu odult****, ****fallforhaehyuk****, ****MilkHunHan-Yuri****, ****hyona21****, ****Fishyhae Xiaolu****, ****edogawa ruffy****, ****riani . chenchen****, ****selvian . summer****, ****Baekby Monic****, ****Huang Mir****, ****Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship****, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, ****Deer Panda****, ****wlywyf****, ****younlaycious88****, berlindia, Zoldyk, hunhankailu, Guest, ****roroputri7692****, lisnana1, ****fuawaliyaah****, Echa, ****ViAnni07****, ****enchris . 727****, ****KimJajang****, Taesholee, Guest, ****rikaacoo****, ****Guest, HunHan's Real, OrangKece, lulu**

Sampai jumpa lagi... XOXO #gossip girl


End file.
